


Protecting Family

by LinkCat



Series: Trouble In Paradise [2]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Revenge, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: King Peppy and his colony protect their island from an impending war. Will they all survive?





	1. Half A Dozen Cuties

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of “Trouble In Paradise.” Please read part 1 to better understand the plot. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil expands his family.

It had only been a month since a pod of dolphins had saved Pumpkin’s life. Despite only being around for a month, he was becoming increasingly popular with the girls and a few boys. He was a handsome fellow and had already fallen in love with Harper. He had come to cope with his pregnancy loss and was hoping to move on and have a family with Harper. He was over at her house, going over wedding plans. Princess Smidge was over helping. She had hoped that he would join her family, since they had been boyfriend and girlfriend as teenagers, but it was what it was.

All children, elderly, and pregnant trolls were now living in the bunker. Many trolls heavily guarded the entrance to the bunker. It was unclear yet when and if Macaw would show up, but King Peppy wasn’t taking any risks. He wanted his colony safe.

Deep within the bunker, Basil was tucked in bed. At five months pregnant with six trollings, he was looking very round in the belly. He rarely left the bed. He had his children snuggled up to him. The quadruplets were eight and a half months old and were exceeding milestones. Especially Leaf. She was sitting next to her daddy, playing with his hair.

“Don’t pull on his hair, Leaf.” Saffron was cuddled close to Basil. He had recently turned six and was very protective of his adoptive siblings. He loved them all and tried hard to help.

Scarlet was playing with Twig. She giggled as she dangled a toy over his face.

Twig giggled and reached up to grab it. He grabbed it and tugged hard. He got her to let go. He squealed in delight. He won their game that time.

Branch came in to check on his heavily pregnant mate. He could see that the little ones were helping their daddy. “Need a break?” He walked over and tried to pick up Leaf. He blinked when she latched herself to Basil.

“No!!!” Leaf screamed blood murder and held onto her daddy Basil. She didn’t want to leave him. She whacked her daddy Branch with her hair and shot a glare at him.

“I don’t mind a break, but I don’t think Leaf is going to let go of me.” Basil sat up and groaned. He pried her off his hair and waddled towards the bathroom to go pee. He had made several trips already, and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“No? Is that your first word? Let him go pee, sweet pea.” Branch chuckled in amusement. His first word was no, too. He sat Leaf down by Torrent and chuckled when the older children surrounded her. “It’s like you babies know she’s special.” He was amused. He played with Twig’s hair. He was so proud of his babies.

Leaf glared at Branch and tried to crawl off the bed, but her brothers weren’t letting her. She flopped onto the bed and had a tantrum. “No! No! No!!!”

“She is special dad.” Saffron moved closer to him and snuggled into him.

River came into the bedroom. She had her hand on her belly. She had been the bunker’s chief doctor. She looked tired. She curled up into bed and sighed tiredly. She was four and a half months pregnant and tired.

“Hard shift?” Branch picked up Leaf and tried to soothe her.

“Yeah…” River looked at Leaf. “She’s really fussy today.”

“I think she knows I’m in labor.” Basil came back in. He leaned on the wall and winced. “I’m so worried about them.” He knew they were very early.  
“The sextuplets are coming? Oh god! River, get him to the medical room…” Branch got up and began looking for a babysitter. Biggie agreed to help. He made sure the children got to him, and went to get towels, diapers, and blankets. He looked worried. Five months was viable, but they were going to struggle.

River got up and helped Basil to the medical room. She held his hand and frowned. “I love you Basil.”

“I love you too.” Basil laid on his side and held her hand. He looked worried. He wanted his babies to be OK.

Branch came in and sat the supplies down. He then rushed outside and ran to the medical pod to get Dr. Mango. He needed her experience. He soon returned with her and took Basil’s other hand. “It’s going to be alright.”

Dr. Mango gently removed Basil’s shorts and checked his progress. “Not much longer Basil.” She got ready to catch the first baby. She looked worried. She got supplies ready that would be necessary if any of the premature babies struggled.

River ran her hand through Basil’s long two-toned hair. “You got this daddy.”

Half an hour later, Basil bared down and began to push. He looked worried as he worked on getting the first baby out. He felt Dr. Mango take his baby as he was born. He listened for the cries. He was so worried.

Dr. Mango cleaned the little one up and put a mask over his tiny face, to give him oxygen. She let out a sigh of relief when he began letting out weak cries. “That’s a good boy. You look just like your daddy Branch.” She sat him up in a warm cradle, that had a continuous supply of extra oxygen. She then came over and got ready to deliver the next baby.

Basil looked relieved. So far one was being a fighter. He pushed for the next baby. He got an identical twin out. He felt Dr. Mango take him and let out a sigh of relief when his second newborn son began to cry.

“That’s a good boy…” Branch looked relieved. “You’re throwing more boys. Poor Leaf and Scarlet.”

“It’s not over yet.” River gave Basil a kiss. “Four more sweetheart.”

Basil nodded and began to push again. He let out a tired groan as a third trolling that looked like Branch came out. He rested his head back. This was proving to be harder than the quadruplets. He was so tired.

Dr. Mango barely got the second baby clean and put in with his brother, when a third came out. She came over and cleaned him. “Try not to push for a few minutes Basil. I’ve got to catch up.” She patted the identical boy’s bottom. She sighed in relief when he began to cry. She went to set him down by his brothers.

“Identical triplets?” Branch was amused.

“Nope, identical quadruplets.” River caught the fourth baby as he came out. “This one was not waiting.”

“I can’t help but push! God damn, I’m so fucking tired!” Basil snapped crankily. He held his belly and breathed hard. “I don’t want to push anymore…”

Dr. Mango helped River stimulate the fourth identical quadruplet. He didn’t breathe at first, but he finally figured it out and began to cry.

“You can do it Basil.” Branch reassured his tired mate. He kissed him and ran his hand through his hair.

Basil whimpered and pushed for a fifth baby. “I hope I have at least one girl…”

“Wish granted…” Dr. Mango caught a little girl as she came out. She was dark purple, with royal blue and light blue hair. She began crying right away.

“That one sort of looks like aunt Aura.” River cleaned her up, so Dr. Mango could tend to the fourth baby.

Dr. Mango picked up the boy River had delivered and carried him to the cradle. She set the fourth boy with his brothers, and then came back over. “One more Basil. They’re all survivors.”

“Good, because I don’t want any of them to die.” Basil breathed hard and closed his eyes. “I’m so tired!” He sobbed. “I can’t do it anymore.”

“You’ve got one more daddy. I know you can do it.” Branch coached gently.

“You can do it daddy.” River moved the girl to the cradle and sat her down by her brothers.

Basil rubbed his face of tears and bared down to push. “I’m so tired!”

“That’s it…almost there, and then you can take a nice long nap.” Dr. Mango gently helped the last baby out. She could see that Basil was exhausted. “There we go…” She caught a turquoise colored girl, who had royal blue hair. She began cleaning her. It took a little bit of stimulation, but she finally began to cry.

“Thank god, they all survived.” Branch knew it wasn’t going to be easy for a little while, but he was glad that they made it to a viable age. He gave Basil a kiss, and then walked over to the cradle and looked in on his babies. “They’re beautiful Basil.”

River rubbed Basil’s shoulders and smiled. “Good job daddy. Are you too tired to give them names?”

“No, I’m not too tired to give names.” Basil glared towards River. He thought for a moment, and then looked towards the soft cries of his six infants. “Oak, Spruce, Ash, Birch, Maple, and Willow.”

“Tree theme? Sounds good to me.” Branch smiled and reached into the cradle to caress Maple’s cheek. “So cute.”

“You did a great job.” Dr. Mango helped him set up to nurse Willow. “I’ll help you get them fed. Relax and rest.”

Basil inspected his daughter and learned her features. He could already tell they all had different cries, which was going to help him know the difference between them. He did that with each baby as he fed them. Once all six had a little bit of milk, he curled up onto his side and got a well-deserved nap. The new father was beyond exhausted, but glad that all six of his babies had survived.


	2. Making Landfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Macaw finds Smidge’s ship and brings the war to her home.

Later that day, a ship rested its anchor near Smidge’s ship. It was King Macaw. He moved over to her ship and began to inspect it. He didn’t find much there. He looked towards the island that was nearby. He frowned and looked at his crew. “We’re going to go over there and inspect that island.” He moved back over to his ship and told his crew to raise the anchor. He moved them closer and then laid the anchor again. He had a boat laid down to the water and assured that several crew members went on board. “I’m staying here. I want you to bring Smidge here, alive.” He untied the rope and pointed his pistol towards them. “Hurry your asses up.”

“Sir, my wife is in labor.” Complained one of the crew members. He was right beside her, holding her hand.

“I said hurry!” King Macaw aimed at the pregnant troll and shot her right in the belly. He figured she could just die. She was slowing him down anyway.

The crew that was being sent to the island, worked together to get the boat moving as fast as possible. Once at the shore, they dragged the boat to shore, and began to search for Smidge.

As soon as he was on land, an emerald green troll with blue green hair by the name of Sassafras picked up his pregnant wife and ran away. He began searching for a place to hide her and help her. He glanced down at his mate with a worried hazel eye. He had an eye patch over his right eye socket. He had lost that eye a few years earlier. “I’ve got you. You’re going to be OK.” He looked worried as he searched for a place to hide her and help with the delivery of their baby.

“You’re going to get killed for hiding me.” Whispered his wife. Her name was Coral. She was a red, red orange, pink, and light pink glitter rainbow troll, with multicolored pink, light pink, white, and red hair. She had her hand on her belly, where she had been shot. She watched him with worried pink and orange heterochromia eyes. “I’m worried about the baby.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She was so scared.

“You’re in labor and injured. I can’t risk you and the baby.” Sassafras found the village and froze when he was suddenly surrounded by several trolls. “Please! If you must kill, kill me but spare my wife and child!”

“Oh my god…” Coral buried her face into his skin and began to tremble. She was terrified that they would kill them.

King Peppy came running over. “Who are you?! Where did you come…” A loud pop echoed in the area. It came from a pistol. The pellet that was shot, hit King Peppy in the chest. He widened his eyes. “Everyone! To the bunker! Now!” He began leading the young couple towards the bunker. He was having a little trouble breathing. He knew he had to move fast if he was going to survive to protect his colony. Once at the bunker, he made his way towards the medical room. He collapsed just feet from the entrance to the medical room.

Screams and a scramble followed. No one was physically ready for the sudden gunfire that followed. Everyone who was above ground rushed for the bunker to prepare for battle.

Sassafras walked with King Peppy. He screamed in horror when Coral was taken from him. He was tackled to the ground. “Please don’t hurt my wife and baby!” He calmed down when he realized that it was Aura who had tackled into him. “Aura?!”

“Sassafras!” Aura giggled and hugged him tightly. “Thank god you and Coral are alright!” She frowned when she smelled blood. “Who is hurt?!”

“Sass!” Coral sobbed as she was carried away. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was so scared. She didn’t recognize the male who had taken her.

“It’s alright. I’ve got to make sure you and the baby stay safe.” Sky carried her into the medical room. He looked at his brother. “Aura just captured a strange male. King Peppy is collapsed outside the door.” He gently sat Coral down in a bed near Basil. He saw that she was wounded. “We need Leaf in here!”

Aura let Sassafras go and picked up King Peppy. She carried him inside and sat him down on Basil by accident. He was sleeping so soundly that she didn’t realize he was there.

Basil startled awake and sat up. “What’s going on?!” He scrambled to his feet and held his head. He was still woozy from giving birth. He felt where King Peppy was and frowned. “Someone needs to get Leaf. I smell blood.”

“Protect my colony…” King Peppy struggled to breathe. He coughed up blood.

Branch looked between everyone, and then got up and hurried to get his daughter.

Sassafras followed Aura into the medical room and walked over to Coral. He took her hand and held it. “It’s going to be OK.” He was trembling with worry.

Coral trembled and squeezed his hand. She screamed in pain during the next contraction. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. She was in agony. She bared down and began to push. 

Everyone else in the room grew quiet. It was clear that mother and baby were in grave danger.

Sky was right there, ready to do what he could to help the baby. He kept pressure on Coral’s wound. “You’re going to need to catch.” He told Sassafras.

Sassafras got up and caught a daughter as she was born. She was premature. She had a wound on her leg from the bullet. He cleaned her up. He wasn’t sure she was going to survive. He put her on her mama’s chest and rubbed her gently.

The little one let out soft cries. She was weak from blood loss and from being three weeks premature. She looked just like her mama.

“Her name is Clover…” Coral looked at Sassafras. “I love you…” She was growing increasingly pale. “I’m not going to make it…”

“Don’t talk like that.” Sassafras began to cry. “You’ve got to survive. For Clover…”

River got up from her spot near the sextuplets and got a needle. She drew blood from Sky and gave it to Coral. “It’s going to be OK.” 

Branch came in and gently gave Leaf to King Peppy. He sat him up and patted his back. “Cough up the blood.”

Leaf snuggled into King Peppy. She could tell right away that he was not well.

“Branch, can you please bring her here next? This mother is dying.” Sky looked worried. Coral was losing blood quickly from her belly wound.

King Peppy coughed up the blood and looked over at the dying mother. “Save the mother.” He felt much better. “Thank you Leaf…” He laid down and groaned. He felt weak from blood loss.

River took blood from Sassafras and gave it to Coral. “We need blood donations.” She looked worried.

“Can you help this nice lady out Leaf? And her little baby?” Branch went to set Leaf down, but she had clung to him like glue.

“No!” Leaf buried her face into his shirt. She screamed when she felt her dad press her down onto Coral. She made sure not to heal. She didn’t like strangers.

“Please? She’s dying sweetheart.” Sky looked at River. “She might need surgery.”

“She won’t survive surgery.” River frowned and looked at Leaf. “Please sweetheart.”

Sassafras looked so confused. He cried and ran his hand through his wife’s hair. “I don’t want to lose you…”

Coral lost consciousness. Not long after, her heart stopped. 

Clover let out soft cries. She was in a lot of pain.

Basil moved closer. He had tears in his eyes. “Please help them Leaf. Daddy knows these trolls and they’re nice.”

Leaf saw tears in her daddy’s eyes. She frowned and let go of Branch. She hugged into Coral and began to wail when she sensed that something was wrong with Coral. She saw the baby and moved over to her. She began healing her. She was trembling and very upset.

Sassafras saw the change in Coral. He began to sob inconsolably. His heart was crushed. He instantly faded gray.

River checked Coral’s pulse. She didn’t find one. “I’m so sorry…” She looked down. She couldn’t imagine the pain. She looked at her mates. She was worried about Clover. She grabbed another needle and took a dose of blood from Branch. She gave a small amount to Clover. She was too pale for her liking. She wanted the baby to live.

Branch looked away and sniffled. He felt awful for Sassafras. “I’m so sorry. I can feed your daughter if you allow me to.”

Basil sat down by Sassafras and rubbed his back. He pulled him into a hug and held him as he cried over his shoulder.

“It’s good to see you again Basil and Aura. I’m so sad…” Sassafras sobbed. “King Macaw shot her. I should have said nothing. She wouldn’t have died!”

Aura flushed and backed up. She bolted out the door. She was going to tear Macaw to shreds.

Basil got up and followed her out the door. He yanked his hand out Branch’s grasp when he tried to grab him. “No! I’m killing him!” He headed towards the door to the bunker. He was still sore and tired, but he wasn’t going to let King Macaw get away with killing Coral. He was pissed.

Leaf continued to cry on Coral’s chest. She was very upset. She didn’t like how Coral felt. Her eyes opened when she felt a sudden change. She looked up at Coral’s face and sniffled.

“Sass?” A soft whisper escaped Coral. “Why are you crying?” Leaf had managed to revive her, but she was still very weak and in grave danger.

“Coral!” Sassafras sobbed and kissed her all over. “Thank god!”

River gasped and gave Coral the rest of Branch’s blood. She took a little bit more out of Sassafras and gave it to the young mother. “You didn’t have a pulse!” She was shocked.

“It’s a miracle!” Sky looked at Branch. He was worried about Aura and Basil. “I should go after them.”

“No, I need you here.” Branch began to pace. He didn’t want to leave his wife and babies. “I’ve got to stay too. I pray that there is enough help out there. I don’t want to lose Basil.” He glanced down the hallway. Everyone was scrambling around, grabbing weapons and telling their loved ones goodbye. He hoped that they didn’t lose anyone.

Leaf passed out. She used so much energy reviving Coral, that she couldn’t stay awake. She slept hard. She was going to need all the energy she could get. Her colony was going to need her. The war had just begun.


	3. Onward To Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy’s colony work together to protect their colony.

Basil didn’t get far, before he heard pops from gunfire. He was naked and far from being ready for battle. He ran towards his home to get clothes and weapons. He yelped when he got shot in the buttocks. “God damn it! Son of a bitch!” He growled as he went inside his home. He began to get dressed. He put on some armor that he had from when he was a pirate. He also put on a helmet. He didn’t want to die if he could help it. He had babies to protect and feed. Once he was ready, he hurried outside and began running towards the sound of gunfire. He had his sword welded and ready. He reached the troll that was firing a gun and began slicing him to pieces. He didn’t stop until he was sure the troll was dead. He left him to go find someone else to kill.

Aura didn’t make it far, before she had run into Hurricane. He was a dark red glitter troll. She gasped and backed up. She could smell tobacco mixed with marijuana on him. She knew that smell all too well. She tried to bolt, but he grabbed her. A soft whimper escaped her. Hurricane loved beating her and Basil when they were children. She knew she was in for an butt whooping.

“Aura! Long time no see! Let’s have a little chat about you running off and abandoning your kingdom…” Hurricane dragged her towards the bush. He began to beat her. “You know better then to abandon your home! You know that the penalty for treason is death!” He smirked when an idea came over him. She was a pretty troll, and he hadn’t mated in a while. He decided he would mate with her before he killed her. He pinned her down and began to have his way with her.

Back at the battlefield, the crew that Macaw had sent to the island were not having much luck. One by one, they were killed by angry trolls, whom were protecting their home. Basil was starting to become extremely exhausted. He collapsed near the bunker. He hated admitting defeat, but he knew he was running out of steam. He growled when Jaxon ran over and picked him up. He smacked him and then frowned when he realized who he was. “Sorry…” He winced, feeling bloody fluid run from him. He was still leaking from the birth of his sextuplets. His butt wound was long forgotten.

“It’s alright Basil. I know you’re on edge.” Jaxon carried Basil into the bunker and sat him down in a medical room bed. He had seen how thin he was and figured he had recently given birth. He wasn’t sure how recent, but he needed to be with his newborns. “I think he’s been wounded!” He left to continue fighting. He had to protect his kingdom.

Branch rushed over to Basil and began removing his armor. “You crazy asshole! You could have died!” He frowned when he saw blood. He found the bullet wound. “This is superficial. It’ll have to wait. Leaf is exhausted and we might need her for the critically injured.”

“I’m fine.” Basil grumbled as he was fussed over. He glared at Branch and huffed. “Give me our babies, so I can feed them.”

“Basil…” River frowned and walked over with Willow and Maple. “You scared us. Where is Aura?” She helped the girls latch onto their father to feed.

Branch walked over to the cradle and picked up Spruce and Ash. He walked over and held them while Willow and Maple fed. He complained that he had a stubborn mate.

“I don’t know where Aura is. She ran off after we left the bunker.” Basil closed his eyes. He was so tired and sore. He wanted to go back out, but he had no energy.

Sky heard that. He had Stream in the medical room visiting with Branch and River, and to look at the newborn babies. “I’ve got to go.” He kissed Stream and then ran out the door to find their mate.

“Please stay safe!” Stream looked worried. He was still gray from when his brother, Creek, had died. He rested his hand on his belly. He was pregnant. He was so worried he wouldn’t see either of his mates again. He wasn’t sure he could do this without them. He was still very depressed about everything that happened with Creek, and how his behavior had impacted how others in the village treated him.

Meanwhile, outside in the bush Aura was in, Hurricane had finished up. He pulled out his sword and cut her arm at the shoulder, clean off. He took aim with his sword again and smirked. “Any last words?”

Aura had been quiet. She ignored the hard throb in her shoulder. “Fuck off, Hurricane! You can go to hell!” She kicked his legs, to make him fall. She then got up and ran towards the bunker. She knew she needed help. She could easily bleed to death.

Hurricane tumbled over. He quickly got back up and ran after her. He was quickly surrounded by several angry trolls and was killed.

Sky met Aura halfway. He picked her up and rushed her towards the bunker. He looked worried. He could tell she had been hurt badly. “I’m so sorry my love.” He got her into the bunker. He sat her down and went to grab Leaf. He sat her down on Aura and swallowed hard. He looked up at River when she came over. “She needs blood.”

River had several needles full of blood ready now. She gave some to Aura. She looked worried.

Despite being tired from helping Coral earlier, Leaf healed her aunt Aura. She dozed off on her chest. She was a tired girl.

King Peppy was watching as trolls came in and out of the medical room. He could see that several were hurt. He stopped Guy Diamond when he came in. “Any casualties?”

“No sire, none one has died. It appears we won this war.” Guy Diamond had his hand on his arm. He had been shot, but it wasn’t a bad wound. He looked over and watched as several trolls worked on the injured. He was so glad that they had won.

“It’s not over. It’s not over by a long shot. He’s got more on that ship. I suggest you all prepare for another battle. He’s going to be livid when he realizes that the crew, he sent over is dead.” Sassafras warned them. He had Coral’s hand and little Clover rested in his other arm. He was tired, sore, and worried. They may have won this battle, but they hadn’t won the war, yet.


	4. A Little Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura’s day goes from bad to worse.

About an hour later, Aura cracked her eyes open. She had been trying to rest, unsuccessfully. She was so tired from what she went through, and from losing so much blood. She put her hand on her belly and whispered that something was wrong.

“What?” Sky got up and checked her over. He frowned, seeing blood between her legs. He looked sad. She had been violently raped. He was very worried. She was pregnant. He cleaned up the blood. He hoped that she wasn’t miscarrying. She was only a couple months along.

Stream burst into tears. He looked down and sniffled. He could see that the baby’s spirit was gone. He didn’t have the heart to tell his poor wife.

Aura teared up and pulled Sky closer. She hugged into him tightly. “I’m losing the baby…” She began to shake. “I’m having cramps. It’s my fault that I’m losing the baby.” She sniffled and began to tremble. She feared that her mates would be angry at her. She didn’t think this would have happened if she hadn’t gone out to attack the war party.

“Oh my god…” Sky began to cry. He held his poor wife. He ran his hand through her two-toned hair. “I’m so sorry my love.” He dried her face. “This isn’t your fault. This is the fault of that monster who hurt you.”

Stream put his face into his hands and began to sob. 

River had overheard them. She walked over and checked Aura. She quietly delivered the tiny fetus. She put it on a small cloth and gave it to Aura. “I’m so sorry Aura.”

Aura trembled so hard that the bed shook. She reached down with her hand and touched the baby. “Oh my god, it’s so tiny.” Tears ran down her cheeks. “Is it a boy or girl?” She sniffled and began to sob.

Sky checked but wasn’t able to see what gender it was. “I don’t know…”

“It’s a girl.” Pumpkin was in a bed nearby. He had a broken arm from fighting in the battle. He was waiting his turn to get healed by Leaf. He knew he was not a priority, so it was going to take time.

Stream sniffled and looked over at Pumpkin. “How do you know that?”

“I’m a spirit seer.” Pumpkin got up and walked over. “She would have been light teal, with royal blue hair, with a pink hair tip. She’s very beautiful. I can have her be reborn, if you wish.”

Aura sniffled and looked towards Pumpkin. “You can do that?” She wasn’t sure how to react to that.

Sky sniffled and looked down. The baby would have been his if it was light teal with royal blue hair, not that it mattered to him. He rubbed his face of tears. “Please explain Pumpkin.”

Stream looked surprised. He would have never guessed that Pumpkin was a spirit seer.

“I can talk to the other side, and the next time you get pregnant, they will assure that she has the baby girl again, along with any other baby that would be conceived during that pregnancy. She would have at least twins.” Pumpkin already knew he could. He had talked to them about having his own lost baby in the same fashion. “But I must clear the island of bad spirits first. I’ll do so after the rest of King Macaw’s crew dies. She should have some time to recover anyway.”

“Please…” Aura sniffled and nodded. “I don’t want to lose this one.” She gently covered the miscarried baby’s body with half the cloth, and gently gave it to Sky. “Please go bury her. Her name is Angel.” She was so glad her baby was going to get another chance, but her heart still hurt. She curled up into a ball and sobbed. She had her hand on her belly. She felt so empty.

Sky held their baby close and gave Aura a kiss on the forehead. He headed outside to go bury their baby.

Stream got up and crawled into bed with their wife. He spooned her and held her close. “Thank you, Pumpkin. You have no idea how much this means to us. Let me know if you need help with anything.”

“Aura means a lot to me. We’re best buddies. I would do it anytime she needs me to.” Pumpkin reached up with his uninjured arm and took Aura’s hand. He hated seeing her cry.

“Thank you…” Aura hiccupped and squeezed his hand. She was so glad he was willing to put a little spark in her dark hour. She appreciated that a lot.


	5. An Enraged King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Macaw realizes that the first set of trolls failed their mission.

Back at King Macaw’s ship, the cruel king watched through a telescope. He waited until it was nearly nightfall, before closing his telescope. He walked towards a second boat. He released it, and assured it made it down to the water. He looked behind himself. “The rest of you, move your asses. We’re going to go get her.” He climbed down and waited for them to climb down too. Once everyone was on board, he had them row towards the shore. Once they made it to the shore, he climbed out and looked at them. “Let’s go. It’s getting dark and I don’t want to be up all night searching for her.”

A sky-blue glitter troll by the name of Wind, waited until everyone else got off the boat. Once they were off, he ran towards the bushes and blended in. He silently prayed that Smidge would win this war. He was one of several that lived on King Macaw’s island and that cared about Smidge and her crew. He hoped she was alive and alright.

Sky was just finishing up burying little Angel, when he heard a crack from a pistol. He felt instant pain in his back. He went to run, but his legs didn’t work. He collapsed and felt a surge of intense pain run down his back. The next crack had a bullet hit him in the head. Darkness came over him. He was draped over his daughter’s grave.

King Macaw smirked when Sky collapsed. He looked around for more trolls, but it appeared that the village was abandoned of any other living trolls. He saw that the first half of the crew were dead and scattered all over the place. He was not amused. “They’re hiding. We’re not resting, until we find their hiding place.” He began to search for their hideout.

The crew worked together to search for the hideout. They looked in flower pods, trees, crevasses, and coves. Fifteen minutes into the search, the door to the bunker was found.

“It’s here!” Cried out one of King Macaw’s minions. He dismantled the door and stormed into it. He was met by a scout of King Peppy’s. A fight ensued. It ended when King Macaw shot the scout in the head, killing him.

“She’s in here. I can smell her.” King Macaw had a strong sense of smell. He shot several trolls as he looked for Smidge. He kicked down a door, near were he could smell her scent. He had a few crew members with him as he entered the room.

Smidge had heard them. She had hidden his daughters and son and was ready for him. She sneered when he broke down the door. “Big mistake mother fucker!” She had her own pistol ready and began riddling him with bullets.

Jaxon was right there and ready too. He shot the intruding trolls as well. He then got behind the door and looked out at the other crew members. He began shooting them as they passed by.

King Macaw died from a bullet wound to the brain.

Chaos followed. By the time it was all over, fifteen trolls from King Peppy’s colony were dead. One of which, was unfortunately a child. Clean up began. 

Outside, Wind slowly moved towards the village. He no longer heard anyone running around. He glanced around as he walked over to the banana tree and sat down under it. He blended in and looked around. He gasped when Poppy and Jaxon suddenly came running towards him with swords ready. He couldn’t believe he had been found. He resided his hair and whimpered. “Please! I didn’t want to come! I was forced! Are Sassafras and Coral OK?” The sixteen-year-old was close friends with the couple. He was worried about them.

Poppy and Jaxon had come outside to make sure there were no more survivors from King Macaws crew. When they approached Wind, they both relaxed slightly. They were glad that he didn’t appear to be a threat.

Poppy could see he wasn’t a threat. She glanced at Jaxon, and then back at Wind. “Coral is in critical condition, but they’re both alive.”

Jaxon was wary. He wasn’t sure if he could trust this troll. He grabbed him and removed his weapons from his hair. He then began leading him towards the bunker. “Until I get confirmation that you’re not a threat, I’m not trusting you.”

Wind hung his head and grew quiet. He understood their caution. He silently prayed that they didn’t kill him. He wasn’t trying to be a bad troll.

Back at the bunker, the medical room was guarded heavily, just in case more trolls came to harm the innocent.

Aura was quiet. She hoped that Sky was alright. She hadn’t heard him come back in. She held tightly to Stream. She was very worried about her husband.

Stream had the same concern. He hadn’t seen Sky come back. He thought perhaps Sky helped with the second battle. Both were unaware that their mate laid on the grave of their miscarried daughter. They had won this war, but the heart ache wasn’t over yet.


	6. Severely Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky is found and taken to the medical room.

During the entire chaos that followed King Macaw’s invasion, Branch watched the door to the medical room. His brother hadn’t come back. He was unwilling to believe that something bad happened to his brother. He moved to the front door, when the gunfire ceased.

River hurried over to her mate and grabbed him. “No!” She shook her head and held him tightly. She didn’t want him to go out there. She feared that he would be met by gunfire.

“I’ve got to go check on Sky. I need him safe.” Branch gave River a kiss, and then bolted for the entrance to the bunker. He looked around as he passed several bodies. He had a worried look on his face. Any of those could have been his brother. He got outside and headed for the graveyard. He knew that was were Sky went to bury little Angel. He gasped when he saw his brother’s limp body slumped over a fresh pile of dirt. He picked his twin up and hurried back to the bunker. He could see that Sky was still alive, but it was unclear how much longer he had. He was barely alive.

Sky’s spine, near the hip, was shattered from the first bullet. His legs were flimsy as his brother carried him. He had a bullet wound from the back of his skull that came out near his ear. His ear was split, and there was skull fragments and brain exposed. He was semi-conscious. An inaudible murmur escaped him. He feared that someone had picked him up to kill him.

“I’ve got you, little brother.” Branch rushed into the bunker and hurried for the medical room. “He’s dying! I need help!” He got to the medical room and sat his brother down. He trembled as he hurried over to Leaf. He picked her up and carried her over. He sat her down on her uncle and cried hard. He feared that his brother wasn’t going to survive these injuries.

“Whoa! Is he alive?!” Stream got up and hurried over. His eyes were wide and full of worry. His mate was clearly very lucky to be alive.

“What’s going on?” Aura sat up and put her hand on her head. She was dizzy and felt awful.

Leaf was sleepy from helping several other trolls. She didn’t want to do it anymore. She cracked her eyes open and looked up at her uncle Sky. She whimpered. He looked just like her daddy Branch. She scrunched up her face and began to cry loudly. She healed his injuries but wasn’t able to fix it all. Sky had lost spine and brain material.

Dr. Mango walked over and checked Sky over. She wasn’t sure he was going to make it, despite Leaf’s help. She was quiet as she got him comfortable in the bed. “He’s got bad wounds. If he survives, I doubt he’ll walk again. It’s hard to say what the brain damage will do.” She checked his pupils. “Both are dilated and fixed. Not good news…”

Stream burst into tears and began to sob. He hugged into Sky and held him. “Please don’t leave us.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He didn’t want to lose Sky.

Aura was too weak to walk over. She put her face into her hand and began to sob. As if her own trauma wasn’t enough, now Sky had his own injuries. She trembled as her already gray skin turned as dull as a troll’s skin could get. She was devastated.

Sky groaned and whimpered. He could hear everyone but couldn’t tell them that he was conscious. He didn’t see anything when Dr. Mango checked his eyes. He was worried about his legs. He couldn’t feel them. He couldn’t stand hearing Stream and Aura cry. He silently promised them that he wasn’t going to give up with out a fight. He was going to live and watch their family grow. He was bound and determined not to let them down.


	7. A Terrified Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind gets to know some of the villagers in his new home.

Jaxon was still talking to Wind when he saw Branch come in with Sky. He could see that the gray survivalist was shaking. He was going to go check on them when he was done talking to Wind. “What kingdom where you kidnapped from?”

“Coral and I were kidnapped from the Mango kingdom.” Wind was anxious and jumpy. His sky-blue eyes danced around as he took in his new surroundings. “I was only two, sir. I don’t remember anything. Coral told me what she remembers but she wasn’t that much older than me when she was taken too.”

“Are you siblings?” Jaxon asked out of curiosity. He didn’t see how they could be related, but it was not uncommon for one sibling to look like one parent, and the other to look like the other parent.

“Half siblings. She’s my older sister.” Wind swallowed hard. “Did the baby survive the gunshot wound?”

“Yes Wind, she survived it.” Jaxon smiled softly. It warmed his heart to see that the teenager was worried about his niece.

Wind sighed in relief and looked down. He startled when Fatalii walked over and hugged him. “Fatalii?” He hugged him back and smiled. “You’re alive…”

“Yeah, I sure am.” Fatalii sat by him and took his sons out of his hair. “This is Jalapeno, and this is Poblano.”

“Stay with him, please? I’m going to go check on Branch and Sky.” Jaxon left them so they could chat.

“You were busy.” Wind looked at the infants but didn’t touch. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

“I can stay with him, but he’s not a threat.” Fatalii smiled and shifted Jalapeno so he was in Wind’s arms. “He won’t bite. At least not yet. He doesn’t have any teeth.”

Wind gasped and looked down at the little one. He wasn’t sure what to do with him. “I’ll break him.”

Jalapeno looked up at Wind and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his legs.

“Naw, you’re doing just fine.” Fatalii smiled when Biggie came walking over. “Biggie, this is Wind. Wind, this is my mate, Biggie.”

Biggie sat down in Jaxon’s spot and looked Wind up and down. He was wary. Especially since he was holding his son. He gave Fatalii a worried look. “Hello…”

Wind’s eyes were wide as saucers as he watched Biggie closely. He startled badly when he sat beside him. He gently gave Jalapeno back to Fatalii and covered his head, as if he was expecting to be beaten.

“You’re both scared of each other for no reason. Biggie, he’s as soft and sweet as you are. Wind, Biggie is a tall male, but he’s a huge teddy bear. You’re safe.” Fatalii put his babies into his hair and then reached over to rub his mate’s back soothingly.

“I want my babies safe.” Biggie whispered. He watched Wind closely. He remembered acting that scared not that long ago. He had a bad feeling someone had been mean to the teenager. He wasn’t sure how to help.

When the beating didn’t come, Wind uncovered his head. He was still tense and uneasy. He gasped when he felt a tiny hand on his leg. He glanced up and frowned, seeing Kiwi by his feet. He whimpered, seeing that she looked just like King Macaw, but tinier.

Kiwi had toddled over to him and was looking up at his suspiciously.

“She’s not as vicious as she looks.” Smidge walked over and took Kiwi’s hand. “It’s alright Kiwi. He’s not going to hurt us.” She picked her up and held her close.

“She looks just like Macaw.” Wind swallowed hard. He looked nervous. He hoped Kiwi didn’t turn out like King Macaw.

Kiwi kept her eyes on Wind and glared at him. She didn’t like strangers. She let out a screech to let her mama know she wasn’t so sure about this.

“She’s Macaw’s daughter.” Smidge sighed and looked up at him. “Relax Wind. No one here is going to hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.” She walked away to talk to her mates and the rest of the colony. She didn’t want anyone to bully Sassafras, Coral, or Wind.

“You can room with us tonight.” Fatalii got up and motioned him to follow. “Come on.”

Biggie got up and headed for their bedroom. He was wary. They had five babies to protect. Wind sounded like a nice troll, but after what happened with Creek, his trust was ruined. He wasn’t so sure about this.

“I’ll sleep here.” Wind fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn’t want to get in trouble with anyone. He was also worried about Biggie. He was so tall and looked very strong. It had him so nervous.

“Alright, if you need anything let me know.” Fatalii followed Biggie into their temporary room.

Wind watched as trolls walked around and cleaned up the main area of the bunker. There was still some blood on the walls and floor. He wanted to help but was afraid to ask. He wasn’t sure who was safe.

As the night came to an end and the last troll was in bed, Wind curled up onto the couch. He dozed off into a restless sleep. He wasn’t so sure about this place, but he figured it had to be safer than King Macaw’s village. His last thoughts were about his sister and niece. He hoped they were both OK.


	8. Paralyzed Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky tries hard to push through his new injuries.

Later that night, while snuggled up with Sky, Stream shifted in the bed. He had been in labor for hours but wasn’t sure what to do. The medical trolls were so busy. He held onto Sky’s hand. He knew Sky didn’t want to miss the birth of their next child, so he decided to stay close. He looked over at Aura, whom was on the other side of Sky. “I’m having the baby.”

“Now? Sweetheart, it’s not due for another couple of weeks.” Aura looked worried. Stream’s baby wasn’t as premature as the other seven babies that were in the medical room, but it still scared her. She didn’t want to lose Stream’s baby too.

Sky let out a whimper. He tried to talk, but nothing came out. He wanted to help so badly, but he was in no condition to even move, let alone help.

“Yeah, now. I don’t think the baby cares that it’s early.” Stream sniffled and rubbed Sky’s cheek. “It’s alright daddy. I’ve got you.” He was completely unaware that Sky was semi-conscious. He thought he was having a mild seizure. Sky had had a few seizures since coming into the medical room. They figured it was because of the brain injury.

“Are you alright big brother?” River walked over and frowned when she saw that his pants were drenched in blood and other fluids. “Are you in labor?”

“Yes, he’s in labor.” Aura sniffled and sat up. She silently prayed that the baby would be OK. She wasn’t sure if she could handle losing another baby. Not after the rotten day they had all been through.

Sky’s hand twitched. He wanted to sit up too. He groaned and tried to crack his eyes open, but he wasn’t able to open them. He tried to think of how he could let his mates know he was awake and wanting to help.

Stream winced and removed his pants. He breathed through the next contraction and squeezed Sky’s hand. “Your baby is coming Sky. Oh god…” Tears ran down his cheeks. “I wish you were awake to watch this.” He rested his head on Sky’s chest. He was terrified that they were going to lose Sky. He had to listen to his heartbeat.

River spread his legs and frowned, seeing a little bottom. “She’s coming out butt first daddy. You’re going to have to push hard.” She got a blanket ready and got ready to catch her niece.

Aura frowned and began to shake. Breech births were sometimes scary for the parent and baby. She hoped that the fact the baby was a little early helped make this birth smoother. She didn’t want anything bad to happen.

Sky growled lightly. He really wanted to help now. If anything, he wanted to comfort his panicking mates. He could tell that both of them was shaking. The bed was vibrating.

Stream whimpered and began to push hard. He yelped when her shoulders came out. He glanced down seeing she was the same lavender skin tone he used to be. He swallowed hard and pushed for the head. “I’m so scared!” He recalled that Biggie had problems with Peony’s breech birth. He didn’t want her to be born sick.

Aura rubbed Sky’s shoulder soothingly and began to cry. She was scared too. “It’s alright. It has to be alright.

“You’re doing so well big brother. I’ve got her. It’s alright.” River delivered her niece. She put her on Stream’s chest and began to clean her up. She’s a beautiful mix of both of you.”

The little one began to cry on her daddy’s chest. She was healthy, despite being a little early. She had blue green and royal blue two-toned hair.

Sky tried to smile. Their baby was alright. He was so glad he could hear those wails. He relaxed and listened to her let the whole medical room know she was no longer in her daddy’s warm pod.

“There’s my baby girl. Welcome to the family, Clarity.” Stream breathed hard and rubbed his daughter’s back. “It’s alright sweetheart. Our world isn’t as cold as it seems.”

Aura reached over and caressed their daughter’s cheek. “I’m your mama Aura.” She was so glad that Clarity was OK. This was good news after a very difficult day.

River gently took her niece over to a cradle and set her up in a diaper. She wrapped her up and brought her back over to Stream. He helped her set the newborn up to nurse. “She’s beautiful, big brother. Good job on making such a cutie pie.” She rested her hand on her own belly. Her own baby was excited and kicking. She hoped that the stress of this horrible day wouldn’t make her deliver early. Her little one wouldn’t make it outside of the baby pod. Not this early.

Stream fed his baby and smiled. “Sky, we had another girl. You’ve got to get better so you can hold her.”

Sky wished he could. He hoped he could get out of this paralyzed slump so he could hold her and take care of her and her sisters. He didn’t want to be like this forever. He was going to try hard to get better again. He was determined to do it, for his family.


	9. A Sweet Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind meets his little niece and checks on his sister.

As morning rose, the bunker became busy again. Wind woke up and startled when he saw that Scarlet was right next to him, snuggled up and holding his hand. He glanced around and whimpered. He wondered who she belonged to. He didn’t want to get into trouble for cuddling with a trolling who wasn’t his.

“Hi!” Scarlet smiled and put her hands on his cheeks. “I like you.” She rubbed his cheeks soothingly and gave him a hug. “I’ll get you a cookie.” She got off the couch and went to get something sweet for Wind to eat.

Wind scrambled off the couch and began looking for a bathroom. He hadn’t gone since the night before. He was terribly shy and was afraid to ask. He found one nearby and closed the door to take care of his business. Once he was done, and his hands were clean, he came out and about jumped out of his skin when Sassafras grabbed his hand. He looked up at him and frowned. “Is Coral OK?”

“Yeah, she’s stable and doing much better.” Sassafras led him towards the medical room. “We had a baby girl. Her name is Clover.” He went inside and led his brother in law over to his wife. He sat by her and smiled.

Wind looked around warily as he came in. He gave his older sister a hug when he approached her. He was mindful of the newborn. He could see that she looked like her mama. “I’m so glad you’re OK.”

“Wind…” Coral looked relieved. “I was so worried about you.” She hugged him back. She was still incredibly weak but was doing much better now that she had some rest. “This is Clover…”

Sassafras beamed. He was so proud of Coral. She had been so brave and had nearly died having their daughter.

“She’s beautiful, like you.” Wind sat down beside Sassafras and watched them. “It’s a miracle that you both survived. Are you both in a lot of pain?”

“No…” Coral smiled softly. “I was healed. This village has a healer. She saved my life. I had died, and she revived me.”

“I’m grateful. I thought I lost you forever.” Sassafras teared up at the thought. He had restored his colors shortly after Coral revived. He was a happy daddy and husband.

“Where is she? I want to thank her.” Wind glanced around warily. He hoped it was OK to thank the troll who saved his sister.

“She’s over there. Exhausted after a long night of healing everyone.” Coral pointed over at the cradle the sextuplets were in.

Wind looked over and frowned. He could see from where they were that she was pointing to a cradle. “A baby saved your life?”

“Shy of nine months old from what I heard.” Sassafras smiled softly. “She didn’t want to at first. I’m glad Basil was able to change her mind. She is Basil’s daughter.”

Wind had a look of shock. “Basil had a healer baby? That’s extremely rare.” He had heard stories about healers but had never met one. He didn’t dare go over and investigate. A young healer would certainly be protected heavily.

Basil got up and walked over to investigate Coral’s area. He thought he heard Wind’s voice. He found him and pulled him in for a hug. “Wind! You’re alive!”

Wind squealed when he was suddenly pulled into a hug. He looked at Basil with wide eyes. “Hi Basil, you’re a dad?”

“Yeah, to quadruplets and sextuplets. Fertile brat…” Branch came walking over with Cloud in his arms. He wanted to investigate. “He’s also got an adopted daughter, an adopted son, and two more sons with River and I.”

Cloud was snuggled up to his daddy Branch. He had a dull look on his face. He was the only one of Basil’s children so far that had inherited his blindness.

“Yep! I had lots of babies!” Basil smirked ear to ear.

“Fourteen kids?! Holy cow…” Wind looked shocked. He looked down when Scarlet came over with a cookie.

“I have a cookie.” Scarlet put it into Wind’s hand. She walked over to the cradle and peered inside. She wanted to hold the babies, but she was told no.

“That was Scarlet.” Branch smiled softly. “We adopted her when Kara brought her brother and her here.”

“I’d eat that cookie. She’ll know if you don’t. She appears to be a spiritual troll.” Basil chuckled and checked Wind over, head to toe. He frowned when he laid his hand on his belly. “Who the hell raped you?!” He could feel that Wind’s belly was slightly enlarged.

“No one!” Wind said quickly, before backing up and tripping over a chair. He screamed in fear and pain. He had jarred a healing sprain. He whimpered and held his right wrist.

Sassafras got up and helped Wind to his feet. “It’s alright Wind.” He helped him into a chair and then turned to Basil. “Let’s talk about that later Basil. He’s already absolutely petrified.

“Hell no! I want to kill that bastard!” Basil had his fist clenched. He knew that Wind was shy and timid. He had a feeling Wind was hurt badly.

“His rapist should be punished!” Branch was also angry. He hoped that Wind’s attacker was dead.

Wind squirmed in the chair he was in. He watched Basil and Branch with wide eyes. He thought he was in a lot of trouble for being pregnant underage. Jaxon already knew about it, and he had sounded so angry.

“It was Prince…” Coral tried to say who it was, but quickly had her mouth covered by Wind. She shot a glare at her little brother. She didn’t think they had anything to hide here. She felt she could trust them.

“Alright, that’s enough!” River came walking over. “You’ve got this boy shaking in his chair. Drop it for right now. All the bad trolls on this island are now dead.” She shooed her mates away from Wind. She turned to him and gave him a gentle hug. “It’s alright. You’re not alone. We’ll make sure you get taken care of.”

Wind was shaking as he hugged River back. He wasn’t so sure about this, but everyone here seemed so nice and protective. He hoped she was right about everything being alright, because right now, he didn’t believe it.


	10. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet becomes attached to Wind.

For the next few days, Wind stayed in the bunker, and slept on the couch. No matter how much reassurance he got, he refused to sleep on a bed. Every morning, he would wake up to Scarlet, either watching him next to the couch, or snuggled up to him, sleeping. Wind was wary of this at first, but by the fourth day of waking up to Scarlet snuggles, Wind started to relax a little. No one yelled at him for waking up with a baby next to him, so he felt a little more comfortable. He spent some time during that fourth day, snuggling with Scarlet. He didn’t feel good but wasn’t sure he should tell anyone. He had the ability to tell when other trolls had special abilities and was able to use that ability for up to twenty-four hours after touching the talented troll. After four days of being able to see auras and sense if a troll was good spirited or not, he had a massive headache. He wasn’t even sure what the auras meant, and all those colors was getting to him. After half an hour of snuggling, he tried to move Scarlet to go to the bathroom.

“No…” Scarlet looked worried. She could tell that something was bothering Wind. She didn’t think it was safe for him to get up. She had to go potty herself, but she was more worried about Wind.

Wind didn’t want to make Scarlet cry, so he rested his head back on a pillow and closed his eyes. He was nauseous from the headache. He hoped it would pass. He didn’t want to puke anywhere other than inside a toilet. The last time he puked anywhere but there, he was beaten.

Scarlet rubbed his head. She wasn’t a healer, but it wasn’t going to stop her from trying to make him feel better. She squirmed uncomfortably and put her hand between her legs.

“Scarlet? Do you need to go potty?” Biggie had been watching her from the serving station in the kitchen. He kept an eye on Wind. He had a feeling something was wrong with him. He was pale.

Wind frowned and cracked his eyes open. Sure enough, Scarlet was holding herself and squirming. He wasn’t sure what to do.

Scarlet looked up at Biggie and frowned. “I don’t want to leave Wind. He’s sick.” She frowned and squirmed when her belly rumbled. She now had to go poop too.

“If you need to go, you better go sweetheart.” Biggie went to go wash his hands so he could encourage the toddler to go use the toilet. He knew at three years old, she was fully potty trained and capable of going on her own.

Wind heard the rumble and frowned. He looked worried now. He hoped she didn’t potty on him.

Scarlet hugged into Wind and whimpered. She didn’t want to leave him. A stream of urine began gushing out of her. She didn’t let go. She hadn’t had an accident in months. “Uh oh…” She began to cry. She didn’t want to be in trouble. She remembered having one when she was with Kara, and she had hurt her badly. She stopped long enough to let out a grunt. She wasn’t able to hold in her poop either.

Biggie came in and frowned when he realized he hadn’t come in, in time to save Wind from the mess. “It’s alright. Don’t panic. It’s cleanable…” He left to get towels. He knew both were now going to need a bath.

Drool ran down Wind’s cheek. He felt sick to his stomach. He covered his mouth and widened his eyes as he began to vomit into his hand. Between him and Scarlet, the couch was now filthy.

River could hear that Scarlet was wailing. She came in and frowned when she saw the mess. When Biggie came back with towels, she picked up Scarlet with one and headed for the bathroom. “It’s alright. Accidents happen sweet girl.” She held her and began running a bath.

Scarlet screamed when she was taken from Wind. “He’s sick! I want to fix it!” She wailed and reached towards Wind as she was carried away.

Biggie gagged. He gave Wind the rest of the towels, and then retreated. He didn’t do well with vomit.

Wind sat up and trembled as he attempted to wipe off the mess. He glanced around with tears in his eyes. He was petrified that he would be beaten for what just happened. He got up and carried the messy towels towards the laundry area. He began rinsing them out and put them in the wash machine. He started the load, and then headed for the bathroom. He saw that River and Scarlet were in there. He held himself and swallowed hard. He still had to pee.

River got Scarlet set up with a bath. She glanced behind her and smiled softly. “I’m sorry she peed and pooped on you.” She saw that he was holding himself. She knew how urgent that could be while pregnant. She tried to clean Scarlet faster so he could get in there. She shifted and ended up slipping on the bathroom floor. The pregnant mama put her arm out and landed on her wrist, fracturing a bone in her hand. She winced and held her hand.

Scarlet peered over the tub and frowned. “Oh no!” She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “Mama!”

Wind frowned and moved closer. “Are you alright?” He looked worried.

“I hurt my hand.” River got up and closed the door. “Just pee. It’s not going to bother me.” She held her wrist and frowned.

Scarlet cried in the bathtub. She was extremely upset.

Wind hesitated, but knew if he waited any longer, he was going to be even messier. He sat down on the toilet so that Scarlet didn’t see him pee into the toilet. He sighed in relief as his bladder emptied. “Good thing you’re a healer.” He thought she was, because after he hugged her the other day, his wrist felt better.

“I’m not a healer. Leaf is the healer.” River went back to tending to Scarlet, so that Wind could have a bath. Some of the pain began to ease, which she thought was odd.

Scarlet began to calm down. She sniffled and watched Wind. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s OK Scarlet. It was an accident.” Wind looked confused. He reached over to River and sighed in relief when his headache eased. He looked at her. “You’re a healer.”

River shook her head. “I can’t be.” She looked even more confused as the rest of her pain faded away, as if she didn’t hurt herself at all.

“If you’re not, your baby is.” Wind noticed she felt better. He let her go and rested his hand on his tiny baby bump.

Scarlet began to play with the water. She was relaxed now that River and Wind were both calm.

River gave him a confused expression. She wondered if he was right. She was going to talk to Stream about this. She wasn’t as acknowledged about spirit abilities as her brothers were. She suspected that Wind had some sort of special ability, or perhaps he was a healer himself, and was hiding it. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she wanted to investigate without scaring Wind further. She finished Scarlet’s bath and drained the tub. She took the little one out and began running a new bath. “There we go. Have a nice bath Wind. I’ll talk to you later.” She left with a lot on her mind and so many questions. She wasn’t sure how or where to start.

Wind watched her go. He then cleaned up a little bit, before getting in the bath. He relaxed in the water and closed his eyes. He felt much better after touching River. He wasn’t sure who had the healing ability, but he appreciated feeling better.


	11. A Special Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind’s ability is explored.

After his bath, Wind quickly got to work on cleaning up the couch. He glanced around nervously as he worked hard on getting Scarlet’s pee and poop, and his vomit off the couch. He startled each time someone passed by him. He shook his head when others offered to help him clean it up. He squealed when Branch put his hand on his shoulder. He shrank away from him and covered his head. He was scared that he was in trouble for making a mess. “I’m so sorry!”

“Easy does it, Wind. You’re alright.” Branch soothed him. “I’m going to clean up the couch. Stream wants to talk to you in the medical room. He says it’s very important.” He got to work on cleaning up the couch. He had heard what happened and didn’t think it was Wind’s responsibility to clean this up. His sweet little daughter was only trying to help. He understood that neither of them had made this mess on purpose.

Wind looked up and saw that Branch was cleaning up the couch. He headed for the medical room. He was wary but didn’t dare argue. He didn’t want to be on anyone’s bad side. He froze the moment he stepped into the medical room. He was quickly surrounded by Jaxon, Aura, Basil, Smidge, Stream, and River. He backed up and squeaked when he ran into Poppy.

“It’s alright Wind. Come over to Sky’s bed with us. We want to check something out.” Princess Poppy led the teenager over to Sky’s bed. “He’s very sick. River said you were able to heal her wrist. Can you try with Sky for us please?” She looked hopeful.

“It’ll mean a lot to us if you can help him.” Aura worried about her mate. If they could do anything further to fix his injuries, she would be very grateful. She wasn’t sure if he was going to make it in his current state. “He has developed Pneumonia, and Leaf is beyond exhausted. He needs help.”

River wasn’t sure if this would work, but she had the same hopeful look on her face. She wanted Sky to get better, for her brother and mate.

“I’m not sure if I can.” Wind looked worried. If he didn’t make Sky better, what were they going to do to him? He looked nervous as he reached over and took Sky’s hand. He held it and stroked his hand gently.

Sky’s fingers twitched. He could feel Wind’s glittery hand in his hand. He started to feel better, as some of the displaced brain matter in his skull began to fix and the blood that was putting pressure on his brain disappeared. His lungs also cleared and the inflammation in them disappeared. He groaned and cracked his eyes open.

“Sky!” Stream sobbed and gave him a hug. “Oh my god…” He held his mate close as he cried. He was so glad he was finally awake.

Aura hugged Sky and sobbed. “I was so worried!”

River teared up and looked at Wind. “You’re a healer.”

“No, I’m not…” Wind didn’t want them to be mistaken. He wasn’t a healer. He was an ability imitator.

“But you just helped Sky wake up!” Jaxon looked excited and confused. “You just healed his lungs and he’s awake!”

“Thank you, so much…” Poppy gave Wind a hug.

Smidge looked confused. She finally spoke up. “I’ve known this kid since he was two. He’s no healer. You’re all mistaken.” She wasn’t sure what kind of ability he had, but she always wondered if he had some sort of talent. If he did, he kept it well hidden.

Sky looked around and frowned. “I can’t see…” He tried to move is legs. “I can’t feel my legs…” He was glad he was able to talk. He whispered that he smelled like he soiled himself. He was aware that he was incontinent. He couldn’t control himself at all.

“I’m sorry you can’t see or feel your legs my love. I’m going to help you get through this. I’m glad you’re awake.” Stream kissed him all over. He got off the bed and walked over to Wind. He wasn’t sure what the difference was between Wind and Leaf, other than Leaf was young, likely exhausted, and not healing fully. Whatever it was, he was grateful. He gave him a gentle hug. “Thank you so much…” He looked at him. “I think I read about trolls who can take and use other troll’s powers for limited amounts of time. I think you’re using someone’s healing ability.”

Aura kissed Sky, and then began cleaning up the pee covered mess that he had made. She was so glad he was awake.

Sky flushed when Aura began to change his bedding. He grumbled that he didn’t want an audience.

Wind didn’t hug Stream back. He nodded slowly. “I’m sorry…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Wind. You helped Sky wake up and his breathing is better.” Smidge patted his hip gently. “Thank you so much.”

“We will all get this figured out. In the meantime, I want Wind protected. He’s going to be as valuable as a healer and Macaw’s kingdom would know that. We don’t want them taking him back.” Princess Poppy rubbed Wind’s back soothingly. “Don’t you worry about a thing Wind. You’re under our protection now, and nothing else bad is going to happen to you. I’m going to make sure you live the rest of your life pampered and spoiled. You deserve the best and are special.” She had a huge smile on her face. She was so glad Wind was with them now, and alive.

Wind wasn’t so sure about this. He just nodded and looked down. He didn’t trust any of them. He didn’t believe that his life would get better. He was pretty sure that he would be tortured for the rest of his life. He kept his hand on his belly. He silently prayed that he would find a way to protect his baby. He didn’t want anything to happen to him or her. He didn’t want his baby to have it as rough as he had.


	12. Terrified Young Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind’s labor scares the poor young teenager.

For the next couple of weeks, everyone slowly came out of the bunker. It appeared that the threats were all gone. They settled into their homes and went about their lives again. Sassafras and Coral were put in a flower pod of a family, whom lost their lives during the attack. They began to cope with what happened to them and were adjusting to family life. Sky was coping with his injuries too. He had to learn how to get around with his blindness and had to get use to being dependent. He was slowly regaining some independence, but they knew it was going to take time.

The one who was struggling to adjust, and cope was Wind. He was having a hard time with everything. He couldn’t remember a time in his life that he didn’t have to be on high alert. As jumpy as he was, Jaxon, Poppy, and Smidge decided he would be best suited in Biggie and Fatalii’s home, until he was old enough to be on his own. He felt like a huge burden to them and wasn’t sure if he could trust them. He always slept on their couch at night and tried hard to help them out.

It was Wind’s seventeenth birthday. Instead of being excited, he was extremely fearful. He wished his sister hadn’t told everyone when he was born. He had never experienced a fun birthday or been to a party. Unlike the pirates, he spent a lot of time at the island as a slave at the palace. He had seen the pirates several times, and even went with them on some of their trips to find goods, but his primary job was to take care of King Macaw’s eldest son, Prince Galah. His birthday had never been fun. He was usually put to work and told that birthdays and celebrations were for the rich and powerful.

Biggie started the day with making banana pancakes, with mango glaze. He had fried up some scrambled eggs to give Wind some extra protein. It had become clear that the teenager was incredibly underweight. He was worried about him and the unborn baby.

Fatalii took care of their babies. With five little ones to take care of, he was busy. He had them on a blanket and was changing diapers. He kept glancing at Wind. He had a feeling something was bothering the birthday boy. He was tense and extra quiet. “Are you alright, Wind?”

“I’m fine.” Wind lied. He had his hand on his belly. He was in labor. He swallowed hard during a contraction. He startled when he realized that the couch was getting wet under him. He got up and looked at the mess. He widened his eyes and went to get something to clean it with. He came back and began to clean it up. He winced, when more blood and fluids ran down his legs.

Fatalii watched him and frowned when he saw the blood and fluids. He finished up with the babies quickly, and then settled them next to each other. He walked to the kitchen. “Biggie, I’m going to take Wind to the medical pod. You’ve got baby duty. We’ve got a baby coming.” He gave him a kiss, before heading back to the living space.

“Alright sweetheart. I’ll bring breakfast there in a little bit.” Biggie kissed him back and smiled. He didn’t want to watch or participate in the birth. He wasn’t a fan of blood.

Wind realized that he was making a mess, and he couldn’t get it clean fast enough. He retreated for the closet. His heart raced as he locked the door to the closet. He eased onto the floor and leaned on a box. He was trembling with fear. He feared a beating was in order. He didn’t want his baby to get hurt.

Fatalii came into the living space, just in time to see Wind retreat. He got to the closest door and tried to open it. He found it locked. “Wind? Please unlock the door. It’s going to be alright daddy. Your baby is coming. We need to get you to the medical pod so you can have your baby safely.” He didn’t want Wind having the baby in the flower pod. He was young. He didn’t want him or the baby to have problems. Especially since Peony had a difficult birth and had had brain damage.

“I’ll be good. I’m sorry for making a mess.” Wind breathed hard and whimpered during the next contraction.

“It’s alright Wind.” Fatalii went to get a key. He unlocked the door and gently picked up the terrified boy. “Your baby will share your birthday. Isn’t this exciting?” His voice was soft and soothing. He knew the poor kid was scared. He carried him out the door and hurried towards the medical pod with him.

Wind sobbed in Fatalii’s arms. He thought Fatalii was taking him away to execute him and his baby. “I didn’t mean to do it! I’m so sorry!” Tears stream down his cheeks. He hollered in agony. He was shaking with fear and pain.

“Easy does it, Wind.” Fatalii got him into the medical pod and gently sat him down. He looked at Dr. Mango. “He’s in labor. He’s petrified.” He sat down and gently took Wind’s hand. “Squeeze my hand when it hurts Wind. You’re not in trouble. You’re doing a great job.”

Dr. Mango walked over and gently checked Wind. She was surprised that he was in labor. She didn’t think that the baby was going to be ready for another month. She found that he was indeed in labor and didn’t have much longer to go. She began to prepare for a premature birth. She hoped that the baby was strong enough to survive. “Deep breaths Wind.”

Wind looked at Dr. Mango with wide eyes. Even though she was gentle, he didn’t like being touched. He grew quiet. The silence didn’t last long. He whimpered during each contraction. He couldn’t help it. He was in a lot of pain. The bed was shaking hard. He was unable to relax. He didn’t squeeze Fatalii’s hand either. He didn’t trust him, even though he had never hurt him. He was afraid to trust.

“You’re alright Wind. Breathe…” Fatalii ran his hand through Wind’s sky-blue hair. He wasn’t sure how to comfort the terrified teenager.

Dr. Mango finished getting ready and prepared to catch the baby. She looked concerned. “Push when you feel the urge to Wind. It’s going to be alright.”

Wind didn’t think it was alright. He put his head back and sobbed. “Please don’t hurt my baby…” He sniffled and screamed in pain when he felt the urge to push. He bared down and began to push.

“That’s it. You’re doing great!” Fatalii smiled and looked down. He could see that the baby was coming out without any trouble. “I see the head Wind. This one is going to be a beauty!”

Dr. Mango caught a little girl as she was born. She put her on her daddy’s chest and began cleaning her. She was tiny but appeared to be full term. She looked relieved when the little one began to cry.

Wind gasped when Dr. Mango put his daughter on his chest. He wasn’t sure how to react. “I can hold the baby?!” He didn’t want to get in trouble. He admired the little one. She was sky blue, with light green, dark green, and white patches on her skin. She had sky blue and light pink two toned hair. She was a glitter trolling.

“Of course, you can! She’s all yours!” Fatalii had a huge smile on his face. “She’s so darn cute!”

Dr. Mango got the little one all cleaned up and helped her latch on to nurse. “She’s tiny, but healthy. You did a great job.” She smiled at the young father. She was glad it went smoothly for them.

Wind wrapped his arms around his daughter and watched her nurse. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was so glad she was alive, and he got to hold her. He whispered that he was going to try hard to make her life better than his.

Biggie came in with the babies packed up on him. He had a baggie full of food. He smiled, seeing that Wind had had his baby. He walked over to a tray and began setting up the food. “Looks like I came just in time to meet the second birthday boy.”

“It’s a girl.” Fatalii laughed. “Isn’t she pretty? Wind hasn’t named her yet.” He helped him set up the food, and then offered Wind a bite. 

“I get to name her?” Wind looked surprised. He gasped when Fatalii offered him the bite. He hesitated, before opening his mouth. He ate the bite and swallowed. He was surprised that Fatalii was feeding him. He wasn’t sure how to react to this. He didn’t want to be in trouble.

“Of course, you get to name her. She’s your baby.” Biggie sat down beside Fatalii and smiled at the young father.

Fatalii smiled and nodded. He kept feeding Wind, since his hands were full.

Wind looked down at his daughter between bites and checked her over. “Her name is Precious. Is that OK?” He opened his mouth when another forkful was offered. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve this spoiling. He didn’t think he deserved it.

“A perfect name, for a beautiful baby.” Biggie offered him some water. “You did a great job.”

“I love her name.” Fatalii smiled at Wind. He had a feeling Wind was going to be very protective of her. 

Once Precious was done nursing, Dr. Mango picked her up and carried her over to a cradle. She set her up in a diaper and swaddled her. She burped her, and then carried her back. She gently gave her back to her daddy. “There we go.” She began cleaning up the mess.

Wind startled badly when Precious was taken. He watched with wide eyes as Dr. Mango took care of her. He was afraid that his newborn was going to be taken away forever. He sighed in relief when Dr. Mango gave her back. He held her close and looked her over. He thought she was beautiful. He was determined to make sure she never endured any of the hardships he had been through. He wanted her safe and was going to do whatever it took to keep her that way.


	13. A Loving Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coral tries hard to reassure her brother that their lives were going to be better for the rest of their lives.

Later that night, once Wind was settled down in Biggie and Fatalii’s home again, guests began to arrive for his birthday party. The mood for the party had changed, but not by much. Everyone was around Wind, gushing over how beautiful Precious was. Rainbow trolls were relatively rare, and only three others existed in the entire village; Harper, Coral, and Clover.

“Harper, you’ve got to come see this little girl.” Pumpkin led his wife over to the couch Wind was tucked into. He smiled and watched the little one. He silently hoped that he would be able to have a rainbow baby with Harper too. The coloration was vibrant and astounding. He had a hold of her hand. They had been trying for a baby. He had shunned away the evil spirits and was hoping he could also find a male to mate with, so his baby could be reborn. He wasn’t sure who to ask.

“She’s so beautiful Wind.” Harper smiled at the exhausted and terrified father. She hoped that everyone was giving him a chance to rest. She heard that giving birth was exhausting. She frowned, noticing he was very skinny. She planned to bring him a recipe for a potion that helped with appetite.

Wind whispered thank you to those who complimented on his baby. He glanced around nervously, as he held his newborn to his chest. When asked, he declined anyone holding her. So far, everyone had respected his wishes to hold his baby and bond with her. He felt the need to protect her and didn’t want her to get hurt.

Precious was awake and looking up at her daddy. Her eyes were baby blue but hinted at being different when she was older. She was very small but didn’t seem to have any health problems. She didn’t take her eyes off her daddy. She was content in his arms.

Coral made her way over to her little brother. She gently picked up her tiny niece and smiled at her. “Oh Wind, she’s beautiful. A rainbow troll like our mom.” She checked her over and smiled at her. “I’m your auntie Coral.” She looked a little worried about her size. She had a bad feeling that Macaw didn’t feed her brother well enough while he was pregnant. She hated that they spent so much time separated. She would have assured that he got enough calories. Even she had no idea just how bad his living conditions were back at the island. Prince Galah had assured that no one saw how bad her brother was treated. “Your daddy needs to eat more, so you get chubby and big.” She silently wondered if Precious might be short. Even her hands and feet were tiny.

Precious looked at her auntie. She yawned and closed her eyes. She didn’t seem to mind being in Coral’s arms.

Wind watched Coral handle his baby. He looked worried, even though it was his sister. “You can have her Coral. Please take good care of her.” He assumed she wanted his baby. Especially after what happened right before the boat ride there. He had watched her son get executed, after he had been told to take the child to Macaw. He blamed himself for his nephew’s death.

Coral frowned and looked at her brother. “You don’t want her?” She frowned and watched his facial expression. He appeared to love Precious. She didn’t think he would reject her.

“I do want her, but…” Wind looked confused now. He fidgeted on the couch and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry about Cilantro…”

“Is that what this is about? Oh Wind…” Coral gently sat Precious down on her daddy’s chest, and then gave him a gentle hug. “What happened wasn’t your fault. You were doing what you were told. We don’t have to worry about that life anymore. We’re no longer in the grasps of that evil king and his family. We get to live our own lives. It’s going to be OK now.”

“It’s my fault.” Wind held Precious close and began to cry. “You hate me, and I don’t blame you.”

“Wind…” Coral had him look up. “I don’t blame you. Please understand that I’m not mad. No one is mad at you. It’s going to be OK now little brother. I want you to relax and breathe. Let your heartbeat and be yourself. You’re a great troll. I know you’ll do great things. You’re still young and you have a full life ahead of you. It’s going to be alright.”

“He’s still alive…” Wind whispered. He knew Prince Galah was alive, and so long as he was alive, he feared that he would find him and kill them. He wasn’t sure what do. He also didn’t trust anyone. His trust had been shattered when he was so little.

“I know he is, but he’s never touching you again. I’ll rip him a new one if he even thinks of getting near you again.” Coral smiled softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Please relax. We’re safe here. I trust the pirates, and if they think this place is safe, I believe it.” The twenty-two-year-old sat by her brother and snuggled with him. She pulled Clover out of her hair and had the two infants cuddle. “It’s going to be so much fun watching them grow up.”

Wind watched the two little girls cuddle. He glanced over at his sister’s belly. She had a scar where the bullet hit her belly. He hoped she was right. He hoped they were all safe. He wasn’t sure if he could handle losing her, his niece, or his daughter. His family meant the world to him. He closed his eyes and leaned into her. He wasn’t ready to trust, but her little talk had him a little more relax. He was going to need time and patience. He had a long way to go before he was ready to open his heart up. He wasn’t ready yet.


	14. Stubborn Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River is overdue and miserable.

A month later, things were really starting to simmer down. Wind still refused to sleep in a bed, but he was a little more relaxed. He was a good father and attentive to his tiny daughter’s needs. He was still wary, but he realized that no one was out to get him on this island. He hoped that this would continue. He still wasn’t ready to trust.

River was about a week overdue to have her baby. She was cleaning the flower pod. She was hoping to induce labor. She finished getting the kitchen clean, when Basil picked her up and carried her towards their bed. She glared at him. “I’m busy!” She was in a foul mood and didn’t want to be touched. She hadn’t been sleeping well lately and was ready for her baby to be born.

“You should be busy resting. You’re going to need your strength.” Basil sat her down and sat on her in a way so she couldn’t get up.

“I want the baby to come! I’m uncomfortable…” River complained. She glared up at him. “Don’t you dare wake the baby up. I’m punch you!” She knew he loved poking her belly and getting the little one to kick. This little one was a hard kicker. She didn’t feel like having a foot up her diaphragm.

“You’re in a bad mood today. I know how to make you feel better.” Basil kissed her belly and began making his way up her chest. He took one of her breasts out of her dress and began sucking on it ever so gently.

“Basil…” River whimpered. “You’re teasing me…” Her mood shifted from one of tension, to one of desire. She whispered that he might induce labor if they mated. She looked desperate.

“Wish granted…” Basil growled playfully. He shifted her so her rump was at the edge of the bed. As round as she was, they were not going to be able to do that many positions. He knew this position would work. He removed her panties and pulled off his shorts. He knelt down and began licking her vulva. “Mm…” He purred as he licked up fluids. “You’re horny…”

River grasped the sides of the bed and moaned loudly. She looked up at him and purred. “I love my Basil…”

“I love my River.” Basil smiled as he stood up. He positioned his length over her vaginal opening and began to tease her clitoris and hole. “How bad do you want it?”

“Basil!” River whimpered in delight. “Stop teasing!” She grabbed him with her hair and pulled him closer. She pouted when his length didn’t get pushed in.

Basil laughed and wrestled with her hair. “Ahh! I’m trapped!” He wriggled to try and escape it. He was having fun. He got free and repositioned himself. He pushed his length into her and began thrusting gently. “Feel better mama?” He had a feeling she was going to pop soon. The baby was lower down. He wasn’t able to go in far.

River thought on that for a moment. She was in the middle of a contraction. She startled when fluids began coming out. “Oh god, I’m sorry…”

Basil pulled out and cleaned up. “It’s alright mama.” He positioned her into bed and kissed her. “It’s just birth fluids. Not like I haven’t been covered in it before.” He helped her get comfortable. “I’m going to get Branch. Rest for a little while.” He left to get their mate from his sister’s flower pod. Branch had left to go visit with the babies, Scarlet, and Saffron.

River hugged into a pillow once he left. She forgot how bad strong contractions hurt. It hadn’t been that long since she had Twig, but it was long enough to that it took her by surprise. A whimper escaped her during the next contraction. She was so uncomfortable.

Basil soon returned with Branch in tow. They had left the babies with Stream, Sky, and Aura. They sat next to River and snuggled up with her, so she could get through labor with their comfort.

A few hours later, River got into position and began to push. She cried as she pushed. She was having a hard time getting the baby to move down. “It hurts…”

“I know it does mama. You’re doing a good job.” Branch encouraged her. He rubbed her back between contractions. He hoped the baby wasn’t too big. Her belly suggested a chucky baby.

“You’re doing a great job River.” Basil held her from behind and couched her through the pushes.

River tried for half an hour, before leaning back and whimpering. “I’m getting so tired.”

Branch checked the baby’s progress. “Stubborn kid has a big head. Let’s try another position mama.” He helped her onto her hands and knees. “You can do it.”

Basil looked worried. He supported her. He could tell she was exhausted. “Branch, she needs help.”

River sobbed during the next contraction. She pushed and leaned heavily on Basil. “I’m so tired!”

“Let’s try a little more mama. If not, we’ll get you to the medical pod for surgery.” Branch tried to manually help the baby down, but the little one was just too big to fit through her hip bones.

Basil began getting ready to go. He was worried and wanted her in the medical pod now. He wrapped River up in a blanket and ran towards the medical pod.

River hugged into Basil and cried out during the next contraction. She was in a lot of pain.

Branch rushed after them, as fast as he could. His prosthetic made running difficult. 

Once at the medical pod, Basil sat River down and got her in a comfortable position. “The baby is stuck!”

River breathed hard and wiped the sweat off her brow. She was shaking from how exhausted she was.

Dr. Mango hurried over and checked River’s progress. “How long have you been pushing?”

“She’s been pushing for about forty minutes.” Branch came in and walked over to River. He dried her face of tears and sweat.

Basil began to pace. He was worried about his wife.

River whimpered during the next contraction. She tried to push, but the little one wasn’t budging.

“Don’t worry River. We’ll get the baby out. I’m giving you sedatives for surgery.” Dr. Mango gave River a sedative, and then got ready to perform a cesarean section. Once she was set, she carried River to the backroom and set her up.

Branch followed Dr. Mango back there. He began getting ready to help.

River drifted off and was a lot calmer now.

Dr. Mango cleaned up for surgery, and made sure Branch was cleaned up too, before getting her scalpel and making the first incision. By the time she got the cut to the end, the start was healed. She pulled her blade back and watched with wide eyes as the incision healed completely. “That is something I’ve never seen before.”

Branch blinked and watched as blood dribbled down River’s sides. He saw that the cut was healed. “Wind did mention he thought the baby was a healer.”

“That’s going to make delivery hard.” Dr. Mango tried again, but wasn’t able to get the incision open enough, before it healed again.

“Come on kid, mama can’t get you out.” Branch looked worried.

Dr. Mango frowned and looked up at him. “Get ready to grab the baby. I’m going to move fast.” She tried again to cut River open. She moved as fast as she could.

Branch got his hands in there and made sure that her skin stayed apart as she was cut. Once her pod was open, he pulled out a boy. He put him on the bed and began cleaning him up. “Goodness son, you made that hard.” He smiled when the little one began crying loudly. He moved him to lay on River, so that he could heal his mama. “You’re so eager to heal. Here, help your mama out.” He looked relieved when River’s incision healed.

The newborn was turquoise, with white and light blue two-toned hair. His head was coned from the long, drawn out pushing process. He stopped long enough to look up at Branch. He had an angry look on his face. He began to cry again. He didn’t want to be out of his pod.

Dr. Mango cleaned up River, and covered her up. “I wonder how healing genetics work. He looks like Basil’s baby. It must run in all three of your families, since Clarity can heal too.”

“It’s probably recessive and all three of us carry the genes.” Branch got his son clean. He walked him over to a cradle and put a diaper on him.

“Healers are a blessing. I hope your family and Sky’s family have more kids.” Dr. Mango looked at her hands. “Satin, Chenille, and I want kids.”

“We can help you three out after River has a chance to recover.” Branch smiled at her. “Maybe one of you will get lucky and have a healer baby.” He cradled his newborn son and carried him into the main room. “This one came from you.” He gently gave the baby to Basil.

Basil smirked and checked him over. “He’s huge! My poor River. Did you get too big son? Boy you’re heavy!” He fussed over the newborn. He was so proud.

Dr. Mango moved River to a new bed. She had a smile on her face. She was so glad that Branch was willing to help her family out. She wanted a baby badly.

A couple of hours later, River came to. She cracked her eyes open and smiled when she saw that her baby was sprawled on her chest. “He’s a Basil baby? I thought he was Branch’s, since he is a healer.”

“Apparently it runs on his side of the family too. Makes sense since he had Leaf.” Branch reached in and kissed her. “He’s so beautiful.”

“What’s his name?” Basil had a smile on his face.

“I’m thinking Coconut, since he is strong, but has the ability to heal.” River held her son and sighed tiredly. She was glad he came out and was healthy. She was also glad Leaf had help. She wasn’t going to have to work alone anymore.


	15. A Big Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie has a birthday party for his birthday.

A month later, everyone began to gather for Biggie’s twenty third birthday party. Since Biggie was popular and had a lot of close friends, they gathered in the bunker to celebrate. Once all the babies and children were settled in a playroom with a few young babysitters, the adults settled in a large room and began to dance and sing. It had been the first time in months that they all got a chance to really relax and have fun.

Biggie had made bourbon cookies and sat them at the snack table. He stumbled towards the dance floor. He had managed to get drunk from eating a few of his own cookies. He had put too much bourbon into the batter and the cookies were a little undercooked and doughy in the middle. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Smidge had also spiked the punch bowl. He grabbed Fatalii and held him close. He began to dance with him as if it was a slow song, even though the song that was a faster pace.

Fatalii could smell on his breath that he was drunk. He chuckled and snuggled into his mate. He didn’t mind slow dancing with him.

“Who put vodka in the punch bowl?!” Poppy glanced around and shot a glare at Smidge. She knew her mate all too well.

“What?! Not like anyone is pregnant.” Smidge had a huge smirk on her face. She was drunk herself. She giggled when Poppy began chasing her around. “You can’t catch me!”

Jaxon grabbed Smidge and held her. “Got you!” He pulled her in for a kiss. “You’re naughty!”

Poppy growled playfully and grabbed Smidge. “You’re so naughty, but that’s why I love you.” She gave her a kiss too, before smacking her in the butt.

The only one who wasn’t drinking from the punch bowl was Harper. She had smelled the alcohol. She watched Smidge run around. Smidge was wrong about pregnancy in the village. There was one troll who had become pregnant after the war. She was six weeks pregnant with hers and Pumpkin’s first baby. She held Pumpkin close as they danced. She was so glad they were going to have a family together.

Pumpkin stifled a giggle. “You better not drink or eat anything from the snack table my love. I don’t want anything bad to happen to the baby.” He gave her belly a kiss. He was so excited. He held her close and danced with her.

DJ Suki noticed some families were dancing. She turned down the music and lowered the lights. She snuggled into Guy Diamond and began to dance with him. They hadn’t had a baby yet. She was having trouble getting pregnant.

Guy Diamond smiled and held her close. He began to sing to her. He loved when she wanted to dance.

Everyone gathered with their loved ones and danced as Guy Diamond sang.

Wind wasn’t dancing, but he was at the party. He kept glancing towards the room that Precious was in. He wanted to go in there, but when Biggie told him she would be fine, he didn’t argue. He didn’t dare. It didn’t stop him from worrying about her, though. He couldn’t help it. His baby was very precious to him. He nibbled on cookies and drank the punch. He had never drunk before, so he was completely unaware that he was getting drunk.

After dancing, several others stopped to get drinks and snacks. As the night went on, it became increasingly clear that most of them were getting very drunk. Harper was the only one who wasn’t drunk at all. She watched in amusement as everyone staggered around and joked around with each other. It was fun watching them interact.

Pumpkin stumbled over to his wife and pulled her down. He began kissing her hungrily. He was staggering drunk. He whispered that he wanted to cuddle with her.

Harper pulled him onto the couch and began making out with him. She didn’t mind snuggles. Pregnancy hormones had her hungry for loving anyway.

DJ Suki popped in one more song and began dancing. She made her way to the floor and began to sing.

Everyone danced and laughed. They were having a lot of fun.

Wind came over to the dance floor and began to dance. He was a lot more relaxed now that he was drunk. He smiled when Fatalii joined him and began dancing with him.

Fatalii was pleasantly surprised to see Wind dancing. He joined him and snapped his fingers. He was so glad that he was relaxing. He needed to know that he was safe enough to be himself.

Biggie joined them and clapped his hands. He was a happy young male. He was also glad that Wind was relaxed.

Sky wheeled over to the couch in his wheelchair. He wasn’t able to dance, but it didn’t stop him from trying. He wanted to lay down. He was drunk and feeling dizzy. He went to get on the couch and found that Harper and Pumpkin were on there, making out. He spanked Pumpkin’s butt, and then shoved his way onto the couch. He moved his legs onto Pumpkin by accident and gasped when Pumpkin pounced on him. “Hey! Don’t be mad! I can’t see!”

Pumpkin growled playfully and tried to wrestle with Sky. “Want to play, eh?”

Harper laughed as Pumpkin tried to overpower Sky. “Be gentle dear.” She didn’t want him to hurt Sky.

Sky fell off the couch and went to pin Pumpkin down. He was surprised how strong Pumpkin was.

Pumpkin got Sky onto his back and sat on him. “Nice try. I’m stronger than you.” His member was swollen. The wrestling had turned him on. He glanced back when he felt a twitch. Sky was also aroused. He glanced at Harper and whimpered. “He’s aroused.”

“Go for it love. You been wanting to have your baby.” Harper had a smile on her face. She was glad another male was interested.

Sky was already trying to pull his pants off. He was horny and had been wondering if his plumbing even worked anymore.

Pumpkin helped Sky out of his pants. He pulled his shorts off and began kissing Sky down his belly. He positioned himself over Sky and pushed down, filling himself with Sky’s length. He moaned and began riding him gently. He was pleased. “Oh god, Sky…”

Harper joined them on the ground. She laid Sky’s legs out, so they were in a comfortable position. She then shifted so she could kiss Pumpkin. She was surprised that her mate was doing it in front of everyone, but she wasn’t going to argue.

“Sky! What are you doing?!” Stream came over and gasped. “You’re getting it on without Aura and I?!” He pretended to be offended. He knelt down and began kissing him. He was actually glad that his mate was trying this. He had been worried that Sky didn’t want to mate anymore, because of his injuries.

Sky moaned and kissed Stream passionately. His color began to come back. He whimpered and shoved his tongue into Stream’s mouth. He didn’t feel much below his waist, but he did feel pleasure and arousal. It wasn’t like before, but it was better than he expected. “I need a good fuck daddy. I want you to ride me next.”

Aura stumbled over and pulled Stream in for a kiss. She was aroused too.

Stream groaned and kissed his mates. His color, and Aura’s colors also came back. All three of them were a lot more relaxed.

They were not the only ones getting it on. Biggie ended up being pounced on by Basil, Wind was snatched up by Guy Diamond, Fatalii pounced on Branch, River was pounced on by Jaxon, Dr. Mango, Satin, and Chenille ended up joining Branch and Fatalii. The night was really starting to become one huge orgy.

The group mated with each other, and took turns with different partners all night, before settling down for the night. Everyone who was gray, no longer was gray, including Branch. They were all family, and the love was strong enough to melt away the stress and depression, if for at least one night. All of them were a lot happier than they were just months earlier. They were going to let love win and stay strong for their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs that DJ Suki and Guy Diamond sang. I do not own the songs. All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> Guy Diamond’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2WHo5bGRNw
> 
> DJ Suki’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybYJMHD2Xe4


	16. Terrified Beyond Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind realizes he had a little too much fun at the birthday party.

As morning came to the village, everyone started to wake up. Groans and whimpers filled the bunker. Most of them were sore and hung over.

Coral woke up next to Basil. She gasped and smacked him in the chest. “You brat! What the hell did we do last night?!” She thought for a moment and then gasped. “Oh my god…” She blushed and shoved him away from her. “You mated with me!” She looked around for Sassafras. She hoped he wasn’t mad at her. She had gotten very drunk the night before. “Sassafras?!”

Basil groaned and rolled onto his side, so his back was to her. His head was splitting, and he didn’t care if she was mad. He recalled that she enjoyed their round of sex very much.

Sassafras heard his wife call him. He sat up and groaned. His head was pounding. He glanced at Biggie, who was snuggled up beside him. “Oh boy…” He got up and walked over to his wife. He could see that the entire room was full of naked trolls, including himself. He also recalled having a little too much fun. “I think we all got a little frisky last night.” He sat beside his wife and snuggled with her. He could tell she was worried. “It was fun though…”

“It was fun.” Sky was scrawled out on the floor. “Can someone please wake up my wife or husband? I need help to the bathroom.” He could smell urine, which didn’t surprise him. He hoped he didn’t make too big of a mess.

“I’ve got you, little brother.” Branch walked over and picked up his brother. He carried him to the bathroom.

Wind felt Branch leave his side. He cracked his eyes open and whimpered when he recalled everything, he did the night before. He scrambled to his feet and retreated to a closet. He went into it and coward in the corner. He had a bad feeling he was a dead troll, but he was silently hoping his daughter would be spared. It wasn’t her fault that he had been foolish.

Poppy saw Wind retreat. She followed him and opened the closet. “What’s wrong Wind?”

“I was foolish last night.” Wind trembled in the corner of the closet. He whimpered when she got closer. He gasped when she took his hand and pulled him up. He hung his head as she led him out of the closet. “Please don’t hurt Precious. It’s not her fault I was a bad boy.”

“Come on Wind, it’s alright.” Poppy stopped when she was next to Jaxon. She pulled Wind into a hug and held him. She hated that he was so jumpy. She wished there was an easy way to help him. He shouldn’t be that scared. “We all had fun last night Wind. Were we a bit foolish? Yes! But you are not going to be killed for what you did. We all did it, and we are all going to live with the consequences of a fun night of hard partying. It’s going to be alright.”

Wind was tense as he was hugged. He wanted to believe it was alright, but his past had him jumpy. He whispered that he was sorry for mating with Jaxon. He was surprised that Poppy wasn’t pissed at him.

Jaxon sat up and yawned. “What a night last night…” He smiled at Wind and got up. “We might have to do that again some time.” He patted Wind’s back, before heading for the bathroom.

Poppy stifled a giggle and shot a look at him. “I think Wind is gay. He didn’t mate with any girls last night.”

Wind startled when Jaxon patted his back. He looked down when Poppy mentioned he was gay. “I’m sorry for being gay.”

Fatalii walked over and smirked. He pulled Wind into a hug. “I had fun last night Wind! Relax buddy!” He rubbed his back gently. He had him look up and watched the teenager’s worried eyes. “Be yourself. You’re a lot of fun when you’re relaxed.”

“I’ll get in trouble.” Wind whispered softly. He wasn’t sure how to relax and have fun. He was still learning. He snuggled into Fatalii. He had learned the last two and a half months that Fatalii and Biggie safe.

“Says who?” Poppy frowned and watched him.

“He’s worried about Prince G.” Smidge stretched out and rolled onto her belly. She watched everyone move around. She had a huge smile on her face. She had had a lot of fun the night before. She was glad they all got drunk. She planned on doing that again.

“You all are so funny when you’re drunk.” Harper was snuggled up to Pumpkin. She had a smile on her face. She had had fun too, despite not getting drunk.

“I plan on doing it again.” Smidge smirked and giggled when Poppy smacked her in the butt. “No one is stopping me dear.” She stuck out her tongue and giggled when Poppy sat down on her, squishing her.

Poppy grumbled that her mate was naughty. She gave her a kiss. “No more vodka in the punch bowl missy. I mean it.” She had a feeling that Smidge was still going to do it anyway.

Biggie rolled over onto his back and groaned. He was hung over, but the night had been worth it. He looked over at Mr. Dinkles and groaned. “My butt is on fire Mr. Dinkles. What did I do?” He looked worried. He hoped Fatalii wasn’t mad at him. He recalled mating with at least a few other males the night before.

“Mew…” Mr. Dinkles looked amused. He had watched his companions mate with several other trolls. He was pretty sure that was why Biggie’s buttocks hurt.

“Last night was fun. Your butt is probably not the only one that is on fire my love.” Fatalii walked over to him and smiled down at him. “Can we keep this one?” He pointed to Wind.

Wind blushed and looked at Fatalii with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was serious or not. “I can be your mate?”

“Absolutely!” Biggie smiled up at Wind. “I have no problem with that at all.”

“Welcome to the family Wind.” Fatalii patted his back and smiled. “Not that you weren’t part of it already. Your ours.” He gave him a kiss.

Wind gasped and kissed Fatalii back. He was surprised they wanted him. He snuggled into Fatalii and closed his eyes. He was so glad that they loved him. He hoped that they didn’t break his heart. He was going to trust only them for now, but he was going to remain wary. Prince Galah was still alive, and until he knew that the prince was dead, he wasn’t going to relax. He wanted his family safe.


	17. An Abusive Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind’s worst nightmare comes true.

A week later, Wind summoned up the courage to leave the flower pod to collect flowers for Biggie and Fatalii. They had been so sweet to him, and he wanted to return the affection. He had Precious with him. He thought this would be a great chance to teach her about the different plants and animals. He may have spent his childhood as a slave, but he did know how to read, and spent his spare time reading about plants and animals. He began telling her all about what he knew. He wanted her to know as much as possible. He was a turning out to be a great and attentive father.

Nearby, A white glitter troll landed with his cockatoo, onto a tree. He had red and pink two-toned hair. He looked around and frowned. It was Prince Galah. He had left to go searching for his father. He had seen his ship anchored nearby. He didn’t see any of his father’s crew. He had a bad feeling his father had failed his mission. The twenty-year-old knew this meant he would be king due to the demise of his father. He spotted Wind. He clenched his fists and he began climbing down the tree. He stormed towards the teenager and grabbed him. “Where the hell have you been?! Where is my father?! What did you do to him?!” He didn’t see the baby, since Wind had her tucked in his hair.

Wind spotted Galah and had frozen in place. He avoided eye contact when Galah approached. He swallowed hard and whispered that King Macaw was dead.

“For fuck sakes! You couldn’t defend him?! He was your king!” Prince Galah growled and punched Wind in the stomach. “You are a worthless piece of shit!” He proceeded to beat the shaking teenager. “Where is my child?! He better be alive!”

Wind gasped for air. He had a look of fear on his face. His baby was in grave danger. He wanted her safe. He winced when he heard bones pop and crack. Prince Galah had broken his left arm, jaw, and a few ribs. Blood filled his mouth and drained out his mouth. He had lost a few teeth.

Prince Galah had frightened Precious. At just over two months old, she was starting to learn that some things were extra scary. She began to cry. She could tell that something bad was happening to her daddy.

“There he is!” Prince Galah pulled the baby out of Wind’s hair and checked her over. “You fucked up! She’s a girl! Why the hell is she so fucking tiny?! You’re complete worthless Wind!” He snapped angrily. He tucked Precious into his hair and pinned Wind down. “Your mine! You’re going to come back home with me, and you’re not fucking this up again!” He began raping Wind.

Wind swallowed hard and trembled under Prince Galah’s weight. He wasn’t sure what to do. He was absolutely petrified to shout out for help and was in a lot of pain. He needed his daughter safe, and he knew that if he called for help, Precious could be killed. At this point, he didn’t care if he died, so long as she lived.

Precious hiccupped and watched her daddy as she cried. She had no idea what was going on.

Prince Galah was soon done. He pulled Wind up and shoved him towards the tree. “Let’s go!”

Wind hung his head and walked towards where he was shoved. He hated that his baby was wailing. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. He felt like a horrible father. He reached down and spit his teeth into his right hand. He didn’t want to swallow them.

Precious’ wails hadn’t gone unnoticed. Prince Jaxon had grabbed a gun and came to investigate. He spotted Prince Galah, shoving Wind towards a tree. He took aim with the gun, aiming for Prince Galah’s back, where his heart was. He shot Prince Galah and then began running towards them.

Prince Galah got shot in the back, through the heart and out his chest. He put his hand up and groaned. He fell to his knees, and then faceplanted. He died before he even hit the ground.

Precious tumbled out of Prince Galah’s hair. She screamed in fear and pain. She had been injured because of the fall.

Wind startled badly when he heard the gunshot. He hovered over Precious and trembled hard. He was in pain from the beating and was terrified that his baby was hurt. He didn’t like her cries. He had a bad feeling she was hurt badly because of how loud she was.

Jaxon got to Wind and frowned when he realized he was injured. “Can you walk Wind? We’ve got to get you and Precious to the medical pod.” He checked Wind over and frowned when he realized that the poor teen had been severely beaten and raped.

Wind whimpered when Jaxon touched him. He was having a flashback. He didn’t let Jaxon near Precious.

Jaxon gently picked Wind up. He scooped Precious up in his hair and ran towards the medical pod with them.

Wind whimpered and cringed. His right eye was swollen shut. He glanced up at Jaxon and let out a groan. He was so scared. He was having trouble breathing. His lungs were filling with blood. He had collapsed lungs.

Precious took a deep breath and screamed when Jaxon picked her up. She was hurting.

Jaxon got them to the medical pod. He sat Wind down on a bed, and then gently put Precious into a cradle. He gave Dr. Mango a short explanation, before running off to get Leaf. He wanted Wind and Precious healed immediately.

Dr. Mango checked Precious over first. She found that her right leg and arm had broken in the fall. She didn’t find anything life threatening, so she checked Wind next. She frowned, realizing he had sustained life threatening injuries. “I’m going to sedate you Wind. You need surgery.” She gave him sedatives, and then hurried to the back to drain his lungs of blood. She had to try to save him.

A short time later, River came in with Leaf and Coconut, and checked Precious over. She set her tiny bones and had Leaf heal her. Once Leaf was done, she picked up Precious and cradled her. She adjusted her so she was in one arm, and then picked up Leaf with her free arm. She headed for the back room. She sat Leaf down on her feet. “Is he going to make it?” She could see that he was in horrible shape.

“I think so. He’s almost ready to be healed. Can you help me?” Dr. Mango had cleared his lungs of blood and was now working on setting bones.

River nodded and began helping her. “Jaxon said it was bad, but I didn’t know it was this bad.” She looked worried.

Leaf toddled over to the bed and frowned. “Owwie!” She could sense without touching Wind that he was in a lot of pain and had been severely injured.

“I know sweetheart. You can help him in just a minute.” Dr. Mango had River help her with Wind’s arm. Once that was set, she picked up Leaf and gently sat her down beside the severely injured teenager.

Leaf gently snuggled into Wind and began to heal him. She began crying. She didn’t like that he was so badly injured.

River gently put Precious next to her daddy, so she was next to him, and then gently placed Coconut on Wind’s chest. “Help your sister out baby boy.”

Precious was still wailing but was glad to be with her daddy again. She snuggled right into him.

Coconut began to cry loudly. He could sense that Wind was severely injured, and he didn’t like it.

Once he was healed, Dr. Mango wheeled Wind to the main area of the medical pod. “I’m going to get Biggie and Fatalii.” She left quickly.

River sat by Wind and took his hand. “I’m so sorry you got hurt Wind. You’ve got to fight for us. We need you.”

Dr. Mango soon returned with Biggie and Fatalii. She gave Wind a blood transfusion, and then began cleaning up the mess.

Biggie had tears in his eyes. He would have never let Wind leave if knew this would have happened. “I’m so sorry my love.” He sat by River and began to cry into his hands.

Fatalii took Wind’s free hand and wept. “Please stay with us Wind. Your baby needs you, our babies need you, and we need you. I don’t want to lose you.” He looked worried. Wind was healed, but he had been badly injured. He was going to need time and luck if he was going to live. He hoped that Jaxon found him in time.


	18. The Worried Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind wakes up a very worried daddy.

A few hours later, Wind began to come to. He startled when he realized he was in a bed, in the medical pod. He did not like being in beds. He didn’t even sleep in the same bed as Biggie and Fatalii. They had never been able to convince him to sleep on any bed. He whimpered and raised his hand to his head. He was dizzy and weak. He searched his hair for Precious. He was very worried about her.

“I’ve got her daddy. She’s right here.” Fatalii had Precious in his arms. He wasn’t sure about giving her to Wind quite yet. He needed to wake up just a little bit more.

Precious had finally calmed down after crying almost constantly since the attack. She was exhausted and clung to Fatalii. He wasn’t daddy, but he was close enough because of his glittery skin. 

“Thank god you’re awake.” Biggie took Wind’s hand and sniffled. “I’m so sorry you go hurt.”

Wind saw that his baby girl was alive. He sighed in relief. He teared up and whispered that he was more worried about Precious. He knew she got hurt. “Is she OK?”

“Yeah daddy, she’s alright. Tired and worried about her daddy.” Fatalii moved closer and showed the little one to her daddy.

Precious looked at her daddy and cooed. She wanted to be with him. She started to fuss when Fatalii didn’t give her to her daddy.

“She got injured, but she’s OK now.” Dr. Mango dried Wind’s face of tears. She had just got done bathing him. She was worried about him. She had noticed he had been raped.

Biggie caressed his hand. He wasn’t sure how to comfort his mate. He couldn’t imagine going through what happened to Wind.

Wind teared up and gently took Precious from Fatalii’s hands. He held her to his chest and sniffled. “I’m so sorry my little Precious.” He checked her over. She appeared to be in one piece. He snuggled with her and cried softly. He felt like he failed her.

Precious was so tried that she fell asleep in Wind’s arms. She was happy to be with her daddy again, regardless of if he was crying or not.

Basil came in and went straight towards Wind’s crying. He checked him over and frowned. “Don’t worry Wind. Prince Galah is dead. Jaxon killed him, but I made sure he was torn to shreds. He won’t be coming back. Pumpkin got rid of his spirit too. He won’t hurt you again.”

Wind froze up for a few minutes as he had a flashback from Basil’s touching. He slowly calmed down and looked up at Basil. “My fault…” He whispered. “I’m so sorry…” He sniffled and checked his mouth. He expected to find missing teeth but was surprised to find that his mouth still had all of his teeth. He looked confused.

“I found your teeth in your right hand. I was able to put them back in. I recommend soft food for a couple of weeks, so they stay in.” Dr. Mango reassured Wind. She was glad she found his teeth.

“This wasn’t your fault.” Fatalii frowned and snuggled into Wind so he could comfort him. He had a bad feeling that the mental pain of what just happened would last the rest of Wind’s life. He heard about all the injuries and the rape. He couldn’t imagine going through that. He was glad Prince Galah was dead.

“Definitely not your fault.” Basil frowned and felt little Precious over. He was glad to feel that she was in one piece. He heard she got hurt too. “I’ll babysit this one for you.” He went to pick her up.

Wind grabbed Basil’s arm and frowned. He shook his head and whimpered. He didn’t want Precious to leave his sight, ever. He was worried Basil would beat him for refusing to let her go.

“We’ve got her Basil but thank you for offering. Can you take Meep, Lilac, Peony, Jalapeno, and Poblano for a little while? I want to give Wind extra attention for at least the rest of the day. He’s been through a lot.” Biggie looked worried. He was scared that his mate might still die.

“Agreed, Precious needs to stay with us.” Fatalii looked worried. He had a feeling Wind wasn’t going to let Precious go with anyone.

“Alright, I can watch them.” Basil took their babies from them. “I’ll come check on you later tonight.” He headed out the door with the five little infants.

Wind watched Basil go. He held Precious close. Tears ran down his cheeks. As far as he was concerned, Precious wasn’t leaving him forever. He didn’t want anything else to ever happen to her, ever again. He was very protective.


	19. The Results Of Too Much Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several of Biggie’s friends find out big news.

A month later, Wind was feeling much better physically. He was still extra jumpy and had become clingy to Biggie and Fatalii. He always wanted at least one of them within sight. He never let Precious out of his sight either. She was either in his arms, or in his mate’s arms. She was never sat down for anything other then a diaper change. She wasn’t having it any other way either. She cried the whole time she had diaper changes. She wanted to be in the arms of one of her daddies and no where else. The whole experience had traumatized the infant. Both her and Wind were having regular nightmares.

As morning came to the village, Wind sat up and put his legs over the side of the couch. Biggie and Fatalii had made another couch and put it next to their bed in the bedroom, since Wind refused to sleep in bed with them. They wanted him close. Wind groaned when he felt a wash of nausea. He gently put Precious next to Fatalii and then dashed for the bathroom. He barely made it in time to puke into the toilet.

Precious didn’t like this new development. She kicked her legs and began crying loudly.

Fatalii picked her up and followed Wind to the bathroom. He frowned and tucked Precious into his hair. He rubbed his mate’s back soothingly. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. “We better get you some stomach medicine.” He didn’t want Wind to get as thin as he had with Precious. He was still too skinny as far as he was concerned.

Biggie wasn’t far behind Fatalii. He was also nauseous. Since the toilet was occupied, he grabbed a trashcan and began to vomit into it. He groaned between heaves. He didn’t feel good either.

Wind let out a whimper when he was done getting sick. He glanced towards Biggie when he saw he was getting sick too. “Biggie needs the medicine more then I do.” He whispered. He wanted Biggie safe. He sat on the toilet and sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder.

“Nonsense, you both can have the medication.” Fatalii smiled softly. Wind was so sweet, but he didn’t have to suffer. He was going to make sure his mates got the medicine they needed.

Biggie finished getting sick. He groaned and held himself as he waited his turn on the toilet.

Wind finished and went to wash his hands. He took Precious out of Fatalii’s hair and set her up to nurse. He walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Pregnancy checks are in order. I think I might get checked out too. I feel a little off myself. Mostly just nauseous.” Fatalii smiled softly. He gagged and took the trashcan. He began getting sick into it.

Biggie frowned and sat on the toilet. He watched Fatalii get sick. He looked worried. He hoped they weren’t all pregnant and due at the same time. This was going to make thing tough if they were. Especially since they recently realized that Peony was deaf. They were just starting to learn sign language and were teaching her how to sign at the same time, so they could communicate with her.

Wind got a gentle breakfast set up, and then went to change all the baby diapers. He wasn’t going to let a sour stomach slow him down. He had worked sick more than once before. He was going to push through it.

Fatalii finished getting sick, and then went to deal with the vomitous. Once he was done and cleaned up, he grabbed some water to drink and a nibble of food. “Let’s go get checked out.” He made sure the little ones were ready, and then took Wind’s hand and led him out the door.

Biggie wasn’t far behind. He looked around and sighed. He wondered who else may have gotten pregnant at his birthday party. He was so worried that his friends would be angry at him.

Wind swallowed hard and looked around. He had dark thoughts too, but for a different reason. He knew he mated with several males. He had a bad feeling a beating was in order. He froze when he saw that Branch was walking towards them. He turned to Fatalii and hid behind him. Branch was one of the males he had mated with.

“Are you three alright? You’re all looking a little pale.” Branch watched Wind retreat behind Fatalii. He knew Wind had been extra jumpy since he was attacked. He didn’t blame him one bit. He heard it was bad.

“We’re on our way to get pregnancy checks. All three of us might be pregnant.” Fatalii smiled at Branch.

“I just came from there. I got checked. I’m expecting a baby myself. I’ll walk with you three to the medical pod. There are several in there getting checked out.” Branch smiled and led them towards the medical pod. Despite having over a dozen children, he was unfazed by the surprise. He had a feeling Basil was pregnant too and wasn’t going to be shocked if it was multiples again. Basil had had quadruplets and sextuplets after all. Once in the medical pod, he had them sit down and examined them himself. “Biggie’s pregnant. Feels like one baby. Fatalii is also pregnant. Feels like one in him too.” He went to touch Wind’s belly and frowned when Wind shrank away. “It’s alright Wind. I’ll be gentle.” He checked him and smiled up at him. “You’re having triplets. I feel three. All three of you are about six weeks along.”

Biggie groaned softly. “So, we got pregnant at my party.” He looked at Fatalii. “I hope we don’t all go in labor at the same time.”

“This is great news!” Fatalii hugged his mates and smiled. “More babies to love!”

Wind snuggled into Fatalii and began to tremble. He wasn’t excited. Especially since they could have gotten pregnant at the party. He was worried for multiple reasons, besides the fact that it crossed his mind that Galah could have impregnant him instead. He didn’t want anyone mad at him. Especially his mates. He wanted to keep his mates happy. They were making his life better and were taking good care of his daughter.

Branch rubbed Wind’s back. He had a bad feeling the young father had been traumatized when he was pregnant with Precious. He hoped he didn’t stress too much and lost the babies. “It’s going to be alright Wind. You’re a great father.”

Biggie, Fatalii, Wind, and Branch were not the only ones to find out they were pregnant that day. Basil, River, Poppy, Jaxon, Smidge, Pumpkin, Sky, Stream, Aura, Guy Diamond, Dr. Mango, Satin, Coral, and Sassafras also found out they were expecting and due at the same time. The village was about to have a population explosion. They were all going to be very busy in about five months, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	20. Another Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Sky celebrate their twenty first birthday.

A couple of months later, Branch was on his way over to Sky, Stream, and Aura’s home, with River, Basil, and their family. Stream had requested earlier that morning that immediate family and close friends came only, because Sky had had a violent seizure earlier that morning. He didn’t think his mate was up to much company. Once at their home, Branch walked in with his family. He immediately walked over to his brother and checked him over. “Does Leaf need to heal you?” He checked Sky’s belly. It appeared his baby was OK.

“Get off me! I’m fine!” Sky snapped crankily. He was in a bad mood. He was mad that he had a seizure on his birthday. It was not helped by the fact he accidentally kicked Orchid. He felt guilty. He smacked Branch’s hand away when he felt his belly being touched. He was in no mood.

“Sky…” Branch sighed and sat down beside him. “Don’t be like this.” He hugged his cranky brother. He had a bad feeling something was bothering him.

Sky grumbled that Branch was a pest. He shoved at him and whimpered, right before he started having another seizure.

“Maybe we should post-pone the birthday party?” Branch supported his brother. He looked concerned. Sky was obviously having a bad day.

“He doesn’t want to post-pone it.” Stream went to get a cool wet cloth. He put it on his mate’s forehead. “This one is mild compared to earlier.”

“Is he having them often?” River got pillows so Sky would be more comfortable.

“Yeah, he’s had more since getting pregnant.” Aura had tears in her eyes. She was worried about Sky. She rested her hand on her belly. She was already showing. She was expecting triplets.

“Hopefully they’ll calm down after the baby is born.” Branch ran his hand through his brother’s hair when he calmed down. He didn’t plan on moving for the rest of the day. He was already trying to think of herbs that might help Sky that would be safe for an unborn baby.

Biggie, Fatalli, and Wind arrived next. Biggie knocked on the door and smiled when Stream answered the door.

“Come on in.” Stream let them in, and then went to the kitchen to finish icing the cake. He had made a large fudge cake with fudge frosting and buttercream mint frosting.

Wind followed Stream to the kitchen and began to help. He nibbled a little bit on the snacks that he spotted nearby. The triplets had him hungry all the time. He was starting to show himself.

“Is Sky alright?” Biggie walked over and sat by Sky. He could see that Sky was weak and semi-conscious.

“Seizure…” Sky whispered. He frowned when he picked up on the scent of pee. “Bathroom…” He growled when Branch picked him up. “You shouldn’t be carrying me.” He wasn’t amused.

“I’m fine Sky.” Branch took him to the bathroom and took care of his brother.

“He’s having a bad day Biggie, but he insisted on having the birthday party.” Aura smiled softly. “Thank you for coming to our home to celebrate.”

Fatalii frowned and put the babies on the floor to roll around and play. “We should make his day better. What can we do?”

“Baby snuggles might help. He accidentally kicked Orchid and is feeling guilty.” Aura frowned and sighed softly. “He has no control when they start. He only bruised and startled her, but he was so upset when he realized he hurt her.”

Leaf heard that and went right up to Orchid. She gave her a hug and healed her of her bruise.

Orchid smiled when her cousin hugged her. She bounced happily and giggled. “Pway!”

“Looks like Leaf is on it.” River watched the babies play. “They’re all so big. I wish they’d slow down.”

“Growing up too fast.” Fatalii sat on the floor and chuckled when he got swarmed by happy babies.

Branch came back out with Sky and sat him down the couch. He ignored the intense glare his brother had on his face as he settled him into a comfortable position.

“Alright, stop fussing over me…” Sky grumbled and smiled when Leaf walked over to him and snuggled up to him. “Hi sweetheart.” He checked her over and laughed. “Where is her diaper?”

“She’s already potty trained. Smart little one.” Basil laughed. He recalled his mom saying him and Aura potty training young too. “She is the first of our babies to figure out how to hold pee and poop.”

Leaf smiled at her uncle and babbled. Some of the words were gibberish, but she was still learning. She had a proud look on her face.

“The cake is ready.” Stream had sliced it up and made sure to have extra big slices for Aura and Wind since they were expecting triplets. He gave Wind his plate, and then gave Aura her plate. He went to get slices for himself and Sky.

“I get a piece this big?” Wind didn’t look so sure. When Stream nodded, he sat down by Precious and began to eat the cake. He groaned in pleasure and consumed it quickly. He loved chocolate with mint.

“I’ve never seen him eat like that! I must know your recipe!” Biggie groaned when he ate a bite. “I need that recipe!” He gave Stream a hopeful look. He loved how it tasted. It was delicious.

Stream laughed and nodded. “I can make sure you get the recipe. I’m glad you like it. It was my grandma’s recipe. She loved to bake. I know several wonderful recipes.” He was glad Biggie liked it.

Sky began to eat too. He licked his lips and gave Leaf a bite. She had him feeling better. He was grateful. He had had a headache and didn’t mean to be so grouchy. He hoped the seizures would calm down. He wanted his babies safe. His birthday was starting to look up after all.


	21. A Brave Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind shows that he is capable of being brave.

Branch was able to find and give herbs to Sky to help keep his seizures to a minimum. Everything calmed down and remained peaceful for the next two and a half months as the unborn babies grew and got ready to be born. As evening drew to an end, the colony settled down into bed for the night.

Wind was restless on his couch. He was very round in the belly and having a hard time staying comfortable. He had blankets under him, to absorb any fluids that might leak out of him if he went into labor at night. They were all expecting him to be the first of the three to give birth, since he was expecting three. He finally drifted off, near midnight. He slept for a few hours, before waking up to a contraction. He put his legs over the side of the couch and frowned. He could see that it was too early in the morning to get up. He picked up Precious and held her close. He didn’t want to upset his tired mates, so he decided against waking them. He retreated to the kitchen. He prepared a small snack and had a little water to drink. He let Precious nurse and let her have a few bites of his apple sauce. He frowned when he felt fluids and blood run down his legs. He went to the bathroom and began running a bath. He had read that water birth wasn’t as messy. He sat Precious down on the bathroom rug with a toy. He then grabbed towels and sat them by the tub. He stepped into the water and eased down. “Oh my god…” He grasped the sides of the tub. He was in a lot of pain.

Precious crawled over to the bathtub and looked up at her daddy. She looked worried and confused. “Ahh!” She sat down by him and teared up. Her pretty rainbow-colored eyes watched him closely. She was so worried.

“It’s alright sweetheart. Please don’t cry. I don’t want to wake your daddies.” Wind reached down and caressed her cheek. “You siblings are about to be born. You’ll have little brothers or sisters.”

“Dada!” Precious grabbed his hand and held it. She cooed softly. She wanted to make sure he was OK.

“That’s right baby girl. I’m your daddy.” Wind smiled softly. He drew his hand back and frowned during another contraction. He closed his eyes and breathed through it. He was a lot calmer this time. He knew what to expect and felt safe.

Precious watched him with interest. Her eyes never left him.

Wind cringed and began to push when he felt the urge. He caught a little boy as he was born. He pulled him onto his chest and began drying him with a towel. “I had a boy. A little brother for my Precious.” He breathed hard and smiled when his son began crying. He had a feeling this one came from Stream. He was lavender glitter with two toned sky blue and capri blue colored hair. Once he was dry, he looked around for a place to set him down. He realized then he may have made a mistake. He whimpered, feeling the urge to push. He realized he could put his son in his hair, so he did, just in time to catch a tiny dwarf sized version of himself. The little boy began to cry the moment the air hit his face. “You’re so little.” He dried him gently. “Must be from Pumpkin…” He teared up. He really hoped the last baby was from his mates. He didn’t want them mad.

Fatalii woke up due to hearing the cries of two newborn babies. He nudged Biggie gently, and then got up and went to investigate. “Wind?!” He opened the bathroom door and gasped when he saw that his mate was drying a tiny newborn boy. “Why didn’t you wake us?!”

Biggie woke up and followed Fatalii into the bathroom. He whimpered when he saw the baby. “We’ve got to get him to the medical pod.” He looked worried.

“I didn’t want to wake you. You were tired.” Wind gently tucked his son into his hair and breathed through the next contraction. He began pushing. He reached down when a little girl was born. She looked just like Galah. He began to cry hard as he placed her on his chest. He wanted a baby from his mates. He was devastated.

“It’s too late to get him to the medical pod Biggie. He got them out. It’s alright.” Fatalii helped Wind by drying the baby girl up. He smiled when she began to cry. “She’s a pretty coloration.” He gave Wind a kiss. He recalled Wind saying what color Galah was. He could see that his daughter looked like Galah. “It’s going to be OK Wind. She’s a sweet little girl.” He winced during a contraction. Bloody fluid began to run down his legs. “Crap…”

Biggie whimpered during a contraction. His eyes rolled back, and he fell to the floor. He had fainted. His arm lightly tapped on poor little timid Precious’ foot.

Precious screamed loudly. She was uninjured, but the sudden impact from Biggie arm scared her. She reached up towards Wind. She wanted reassurance. 

Wind startled when Biggie fainted. He tucked his thirdborn into his hair and scrambled stiffly out of the tub. He picked Precious up and held her. “I’ve got you.” He checked her foot over but didn’t see any injuries. He checked Biggie for injuries too, but he appeared to be OK. He was glad Biggie landed on his back.

Fatalii got Biggie into a comfortable position and frowned when he felt a contraction. “Wake up daddy. My baby is coming too.”

Biggie groaned and cracked his eyes open. He frowned and cringed when he felt a contraction. “I’m in labor…”

Wind looked between them and whimpered. He wasn’t sure what to do. His legs felt weak from all the pushing he just did. “I’ll get more towels.” He gently gave Precious to Fatalii, and then slowly made his way to the closet to grab more towels.

“Wind? Wait, we should go to the medical pod.” Fatalii looked down at Precious. He preferred they have the babies at the medical pod. He looked worried.

Biggie got up and went to sit on the toilet. He let out a whimper during a contraction. 

Wind came back in and drained the bloody bath water. He rinsed it out, and then began filling it back up. “Having my triplets in the bathtub was so much better. You two should try it.”

Fatalii smiled softly. “Wind, I prefer the medical pod. Peony had a difficult birth.” He grimaced when he felt the urge to push. “Oh my god!” He put Precious into his hair and whimpered. He grasped the side of the tub and went into the water. He eased in and began to push immediately. He yelped as a baby girl was born. He wasn’t expecting his labor to be so quick. He pulled his daughter up to his chest and looked up at Wind when he began drying their daughter off. “She looks like you Wind.” He smiled when she began crying loudly.

Wind helped Fatalii clean their baby girl. He was glad to see that Fatalii had his baby. He was still worried that his mates would be mad at him about his triplets not coming from them.

Biggie’s eyes were wide and full of worry. He trembled with concern. His contractions were close together too. Wind seemed to know they weren’t going to make it. “I’m so scared.” He was worried that he would lose his baby, since Peony had almost died when she was born.

“Come join me in the bathtub Biggie. It’s alright. I think the water helps.” Fatalii motioned him over and helped his daughter latch on to nurse. He gently took Wind’s firstborn out of his hair and began feeding him. “Feed your other two babies Wind. They need their first milk.”

Wind nodded and pulled the second and thirdborn out. He began feeding them.

Biggie hesitated before getting off the toilet and stepping into the tub. He watched the babies nurse and noticed that Wind’s babies didn’t look like either of them. He was OK with that though and understood that it was possible because of the orgy. “I love you both.”

“I love you too Biggie.” Fatalii smiled at Biggie. Once the babies were fed, he put his daughter and son into his hair. He checked Biggie gently. “Your baby is so close daddy. Push!” He got ready to grab the little one.

Wind finished feeding his babies and tucked them into his hair. He got a towel ready and smiled when he saw a tuft of light green hair. “I see it.”

Biggie bared down and pushed. He whimpered as he pushed out an emerald green baby boy, with light green hair. He watched Fatalii as he put his son on his chest. “Looks like Sassafras…” He smiled when the baby boy cried on his chest. “My son…”

Fatalii rubbed the baby boy’s back. “We had five babies at home with no complications. Thank god…” He smiled at his mates. “They all need names. I want to call my daughter Fluorite.”

“I was thinking Amethyst, Aquamarine, and Opal for my three, if that is OK.” Wind sat at the edge of the tub. He was so glad the babies were alright.

“His name is Emerald.” Biggie smiled at his mates. He loved the idea of gemstones for the name theme. He was glad they all came out alright. He wanted his family safe, and these five were healthy and doing just fine. He was glad everything turned out alright.


	22. A Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky has another bad day.

Despite a healthy delivery, Biggie insisted that they bring the babies in for a checkup. Later that morning, he packed up the babies and walked with his mates towards the medical pod. He was immediately stopped as several members of the community gushed over his, Fatalii’s, and Wind’s newborn babies. Whispers among the trolls expressed that they all loved the idea of naming the orgy babies after stones or gems. It gave them all a sense of a strong community.

Sky propelled closer and frowned when he bumped into Wind. “Oops, sorry about that.” He backed up and gasped when he bumped into Poppy. He stopped and put his hand on his head. “Sorry…” He normally didn’t move around without help, but he was confused and disoriented. He let out a whimper when a wash of nausea hit him. He groaned, before putting his hand over his mouth. He moved so he puked over the side of his chair. He had just taken his medicine, and it went right back up.

Several trolls dodged his vomit. Stream moved his mate away from the puke when he was done and rubbed his back. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t feel good.” Sky groaned closed his eyes. “I think I’m about to have a seizure.”

“I’ve got you sweetheart.” Stream gently pulled him out of his chair, so he was less likely to get hurt. He laid him on his side and rubbed his back soothingly. He frowned when Sky began having a violent seizure. He was glad his mate felt this one coming. He could have gotten hurt in his wheelchair.

Everyone watched with concern as Sky seized next to his mate.

Aura listened nearby. She moved closer and whispered that she just had a contraction. She looked worried.

“Let’s get you to the medical pod sis.” Basil took Aura’s hand and headed for the medical pod. He had actually been on the way with Branch and River. He was in labor too. He was expecting twins, but he didn’t want to have them outside. He felt that he was getting close.

River followed Basil and Aura to the medical pod.

“Let’s get him to the medical pod Stream. That seizure is bad.” Branch watched Basil and River retreat. He looked worried.

“It’s best not to move him until after the seizure.” Stream watched Sky’s pants become drenched with blood, feces, and urine. “I think he might be in labor too.”

Sky started to calm down and regained consciousness. He let out a whimper. “Hurts…” He put his hand on his swollen belly.

Branch awkwardly picked up his brother and hurried towards the medical pod with him. It wasn’t easy carrying his pregnant brother with his own swollen belly. Once inside, he sat his brother down and began cleaning up the mess below his waist. He looked behind himself when he suddenly heard the wails of a newborn baby.

River had a surprised look on her face. Basil had given birth in his pants, while helping his sister get comfortable. She helped the baby out of Basil’s pants and put her in a cradle. She began cleaning her up. She was white, with white hair and turquoise on her hands. She had a turquoise eye patch over her right eye. It was clear she was from Jaxon.

Basil removed his pants and bared down for the second baby. He caught him as he was born. He was surprised to feel that the little one was very tiny. He put the little one next to his sister and began to clean him. He was orange, with light blue hair. He was dwarf sized like Pumpkin.

“Geez Basil, you make that look easy.” Dr. Mango was in doing her last shift before she had her baby. She helped him with the second baby. “Do you have any surprises? I was expecting a larger twin.”

Aura snorted a giggle. “He hasn’t had a small batch yet. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has a third.” She groaned and breathed through a contraction.

Basil nodded and put his hand down. “As a matter of fact, I think there is a third.” He pushed out an identical twin to the second baby. He put him by his twin brother and began cleaning him. He checked the genders of the triplets and smiled. “Stone names, right? Pearl, Topaz, and Zircon.”

River groaned. “Oh, my goodness Basil, triplets?” She had a look of shock on her face. He had given birth to thirteen babies in less then two years. She was astounded. She was glad her and Branch were only having one each.

Stream made sure Sky was OK, and then moved to check on Aura. He held her hand and kissed her. “Triplets for you too dear. You can do it.”

“Is Sky OK?” Aura looked worried. She didn’t want anything to happen to him or his baby. She cringed and began to push for her first baby.

“I’ve got him Aura. He’s alright.” Branch finished cleaning Sky, and then gasped when he saw that his brother was pushing. He caught a little boy when he was born. He sat him on his brother’s chest and began to clean him. He smiled when his nephew began to cry. He was a glitter trolling with light red skin and royal blue hair. “Fatalii had a son with you.”

Sky checked his son over and noticed he was a boy. “Jasper…” He whispered. He was still incredibly weak. “We have a boy…”

Stream looked over at the cries for a second, and then turned back to Aura. He caught her first baby as she was born. It was a light teal trolling, with royal blue hair, and a pink hair tip. “There is little Angel.” He smiled as he cleaned her up. He was relieved to hear her cry.

“She gets a stone name.” Aura breathed hard. “Just like everyone else.” She thought for a moment. “Jade…” She pushed for the second baby. She was tired already.

Sky whispered that he loved his mates.

Stream put the firstborn in Aura’s arm and caught the second baby as she was born. “Identical to Jade?” He cleaned her up and chuckled. “Strong genetics, Sky.”

Aura breathed hard and smiled softly. “I’m going to name her Rose. Short for Rose Quartz.” She took a short break between the identical twins, before pushing for the last baby. She got him out and groaned. She was so tired.

Dr. Mango helped clean this one up. He was an emerald green trolling, with purple and blue green two-toned hair.

“Another boy!” Stream rejoiced. He was glad they had a couple of boys to take care of their girls.

Aura let out a soft giggle. “His name is Malachite…” She closed her eyes and breathed. She was so tired.

Stream helped Aura set the first two babies up to nurse. He then walked over to Sky and smiled at him. “You did a good job. Both of you. I’m glad the babies are here. We have one more to go.” He put his hand on his belly.

“Yeah…one more…” Sky smiled softly. He was still feeling crummy, but his baby was here, and he was OK. He had his baby nursing. He closed his eyes and began to drift off. He was hoping now that his son was born, his seizures would calm down. It was really taking a toll on him.


	23. A Unique Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery by the beach has everyone worried for the future of a newborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the new Trolls trailer! If you haven’t seen it yet, go check it out before proceeding.

A few days later, King Peppy and Queen Goldie were out on a walk towards a cove. They had left Prince Citrine in Poppy’s care, so that they could have some alone time together. The two of them had began to form a close bond. They felt that their marriage was no longer a concept of business. They were starting to fall in love with each other. King Peppy was on his way towards a cove, where he had taken Queen Goldie several times now to mate. He was very attentive this time down to the beach. She was pregnant with their first baby together.

Queen Goldie walked with him and giggled when he pretty much carried her down tiny slopes. “I’m alright Peppy. I’ve been down this slope several times. I’m not going to fall.”

“I’m not going to risk it. I want you and our baby safe.” King Peppy smiled at her. She was having what was likely their first and only child together. He was forty and wasn’t planning to have a lot of kids with her. He wanted her and their baby safe.

Down by the water, in the cove, a young pregnant mother laid on the sand. She was a techno troll. Techno trolls were similar to those known as mermaids in the human world. They had arms and a troll like head, but their ears looked like fins, and the bottom half of their bodies were fin like. They were dark in color, with neon bright auras and hair. This techno troll had beached herself. She was giving birth to a baby, but she was incredibly weak. Her colony had been attacked by hungry sharks. A huge chunk of her fin and one of her arms was missing. She had been separated from her colony and was very worried about her baby. She knew she wasn’t going to survive her injuries.

Queen Goldie spotted the vibrate colored techno troll. She ran over to her and frowned, seeing that she was missing body parts, was bleeding profusely, and had a baby coming out of her. She caught the newborn techno trolling as she was born. She was dark raspberry pink with pink speckles on her tail fin, with bright pink hair, with a light pink hair tip. Luckily for techno trolls, they could breathe air and water. She took a deep breath and began crying. Goldie gave Peppy a worried look as she began cleaning the newborn baby with sea water.

King Peppy picked up the sick mother. “We’ve got to get her to the medical pod!” He hurried towards land.

“I’m not going to make it. My name is Chorus. I want her name to be Love. Please take care of her.” The mother requested weakly. She began to fade. Her injuries were too great.

“Don’t talk like that. It’s going to be OK.” Queen Goldie followed King Peppy. She kept glancing down at Love. She wasn’t sure what they were going to do with this baby if the mother died. Techno trolls thrived in the water. She could live on land, but she wasn’t going to be able to walk.

King Peppy kept running, until he got to the medical pod. He sat the new mother down and watched as several medical trolls worked on the young mother.

Chorus was too weak and died shortly after arriving due to her injuries.

Queen Goldie watched helplessly as the mother died on the medical pod bed. She turned to King Peppy and frowned. “We’ve got to find a surrogate.” She had Love tucked close to her chest. She wasn’t sure what to do.

“Let’s go ask Biggie. I’m sure he’ll be happy to feed her. We’ll search for a new home for her once she is weaned. She can’t stay on land. She won’t thrive here.” King Peppy left to prepare burial for the young mother.

An hour later, Biggie had Love nursing on him. He had taken her in. He wasn’t sure about giving her up when she was older, but he understood that she wouldn’t do well on land. He was going to cherish her for the time he had her. He wanted to be a good adoptive daddy for her.

Wind watched Biggie with Love. He was curious about her features. He had never seen a techno troll before. He played with her tail fin and smiled when she moved it a little bit. “She’s so cute. I love her colors.”

Fatalii was very familiar with techno trolls. They would help the pirates find food. He sat down beside Biggie and ran his hand through her stringy two-toned hair. “I think I know a great place to take her when she is weaned. I have some friends a few days south from this island. I’ll request visitation rights if they take her.”

“She’s not going anywhere until she is at least six months old. She needs to get big, strong, and healthy first.” Biggie was already protective of the newborn orphan. She was pretty and was so sweet. He wanted her safe. He had a feeling that giving her up was going to be very hard.


	24. Some Much Needed Help And Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and River help with Love.

A few hours later, after word spread that a techno troll had died on the beach, and had had a baby, Branch was on his way over with River. They had left Basil in charge of the children while they came to check out the newborn trolling and help with her. Branch had studied techno trolls a lot and was curious about the newborn baby. He knocked on the door and smiled when Fatalii answered the door. “I came to see the new baby, if I can please?”

“Of course, Branch.” Fatalii smiled and let them in. He walked over to the playpen and gently picked up Love. She had been snuggling with the other babies and newborns. He walked over to Branch and put her in his arms. “I’ve been keeping her skin moist with lotion and oil. Peppy said she might dry out easily.”

Love cracked her bright blue eyes open and looked up at Branch. She yawned and stretched out. She had a special diaper on, since her anatomy was different then a land trolling.

“That’s what I was worried about. It looks like you’re on it.” Branch smiled at his friend. He could smell coconut oil on the newborn’s skin. “You might want keep her in water. She’ll feel better being in water. It’ll feel more natural to her. I can make a tank just for her…here…” He pointed to a spot near their fireplace. “The heat from the fireplace will keep her warm. I won’t make it deep, so that you can still reach in and pick her up easily. She’s not going to know how to swim that well at first, but she should figure it out quickly.”

“She’ll drown!” Biggie came in shaking his head. The concept that Love was different hadn’t clicked with him yet. He had promised King Peppy that he would keep the little trolling safe.

“Biggie, she’s got gills. She’s not going to drown.” River gently took Love, and then walked over to Biggie and showed her gills to Biggie. “She’s got lungs and gills. Her skin won’t tolerate being on dry land all the time though. She should really only be out to feed and socialize with you and the other babies, so she will have a chance to learn how to communicate.”

“It’s alright sweetheart.” Fatalii rubbed his worried mate’s back. “They’re right. As I told you earlier, I knew a family of techno trolls. They thrive in the water. She will be so much better off in a little tank full of water and with some toys. She won’t drown.”

Wind came in and froze when he saw they had company. He retreated for the bathroom. He didn’t feel like socializing, and Branch scared him. He thought Branch was mad at him for mating with him.

Branch saw Wind and smiled softly when he watched him retreat. “I see Wind is still worried about our mating session nearly six months ago.”

“Branch, you and River still need to have the babies before you even think about helping us with a tank.” Biggie looked worried. “Come back in five or six…months…” He didn’t like the idea of having Love in a tank.

“Nonsense, I’ll be fine. If it causes me to go into labor, then good, I’m done being pregnant anyway.” Branch began taking measurements. He planned to work all day on making a tank for Love. He wanted to make sure the newborn was safe. She was going to be a lot better off in water.

“I agree. I don’t want to have another big baby.” River gently gave Love to Fatalii, and then pulled supplies out of her hair. She set them down on the coffee table and took some notes when Branch took measurements. She then left to get glass and plastic.

Biggie groaned and put his face into his hands. He didn’t like this. “Can’t we just use lotion and oils?”

“She needs to learn how to swim Biggie. She’s going to go into the sea. The sooner she learns, the better.” Branch moved a few things out of the way, and then went to help River with supplies.

“Relax my love. She’s going to be alright. Right little one?” Fatalii smiled and cooed at the newborn baby.

Love was starting to doze off. She yawned and closed her eyes. She was too young to interact much.

Biggie didn’t relax. He didn’t want to think about letting Love go.

An hour later, Branch and River returned. They worked together for the next two hours on the tank. Branch began filling it up with water, by using a hose. He made sure to add sea salt to it. She was going to need it to be the right PH balance and salt content. He walked over to the couch and leaned onto it. He had been in labor while working on the tank but had worked through it. The pain was starting to really bother him.

River put a couple of toys into the tank, and then turned to her mate and frowned. “My baby is coming.” She was having a contraction too.

Biggie whimpered and got up. “I knew this was a bad idea.” He went to pick up River. He carried her towards the medical pod.

Branch grumbled and waited for the tank to finish filling. He turned off the water, and then followed his panicking friend.

River sighed and looked up at Biggie. “I could have walked.”

Biggie got her into the medical pod. He made sure she was OK, and then he retreated. He didn’t want to watch.

Branch came in and looked at River. “Want to have the baby at home?”

“Yeah…” River got up and took his hand. She walked with him towards their flower pod.

Branch walked with her and smiled softly. “I don’t think yours is going to be as big this time.”

“I don’t think so either.” River got inside and stopped by the couch. She removed her panties, crouched down, and began to push. She hollered in pain. She was glad they made it back home. She didn’t want to have her baby in the medical pod. She caught a white baby girl, that had lavender colored hands and feet, and a red eye patch over her right eye. She had white hair with a green hair tip. River grabbed a throw blanket and began to clean her. “Welcome to our world Crystal.”

Basil came in and began helping River with Crystal. “Did you work while in labor River?”

“I love that name.” Branch smiled when Crystal began to cry. “Yes Basil, we both went into labor while helping with Love.” He removed his pants and began pushing too. He yelped when he gave birth to a miniature glitter version of himself. He took the blanket from his wife and began to clean her. “Hello Sapphire. Are you going to be our third healer? You healed daddy’s cut earlier when I was working on the tank for Love.” He cooed at her as she let out soft cries. He was a proud daddy. He was glad that they were born. He hoped now they could get a break, before having anymore kids. He wanted a big family, but it was time to let some of their babies grow and learn, before they had more. He could only hope Basil would cooperate. They needed to focus on the babies they already had.


	25. The Plea Of A Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love’s father searches desperately for his wife.

Near the island, under the water, a dark blue techno troll with bright green eyes and hair, by the name of King Trollex, was searching desperately for his wife. They had been separated when a group of sharks attacked them. A large majority of their colony had been injured or killed. The dolphins had told him that they spotted the young mother, swimming towards this island. He went to the surface and searched for her on the sandy beaches of the island. When he reached the shore of the cove, he spotted blood on the sandy beach. He looked around in hopes that a land troll would come to the beach. He had a feeling his wife beached herself there. He knew she was injured, because the dolphin’s told him that she was hurt. He was very worried about her and their unborn baby. When he didn’t see any land trolls, he began calling for his wife. “Chorus!” He looked around and frowned. “Chorus!!!” He began to swim back and forth. He was incapable of walking, so going onto the land was not an option.

King Peppy heard King Trollex’s desperate calls. He made his way towards the beach, and then looked out into the water. “I’m King Peppy. You’re looking for Chorus?” He looked worried. He wasn’t sure how to share with this young troll, that the young mother had died. It was never easy to share bad news. Especially to complete strangers.

King Trollex gasped and swam over to where King Peppy approached the water. “Yes! My name is King Trollex. I got separated from her when a group of sharks chased after our colony. The dolphins told me she came here.”

King Peppy moved closer and gave him a hug. “I’m very sorry to share this with you. We found her alive, but her injuries were terminal. She died at my village earlier today.” He looked at the young father. “She had a baby girl. Chorus named her Love. She’s at my village right now, being cared for by one of our most trusted families.”

King Trollex burst into tears and sobbed as he hugged into King Peppy. “Not my Queen…” He shook his head. “Oh my god…” He faded gray. He was devastated. He had hung onto the hope that he would find her in time to save her somehow. He wished that they hadn’t been separated. “I could have saved her if I stayed with her. I was trying to save our colony…” He looked at Peppy and sniffled. “Can I please see my daughter? I want to make sure my Princess is OK.” He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Everyone who could have nursed his baby girl had been eaten, along with several other members. The sharks had been ravenous.

King Poppy felt his heart break. He remembered feeling the same heartbreak when he had lost his mate Lily, many years ago. “Of course, King Trollex. I’ll go get her.” He left to go get Princess Love.

King Trollex watched him go. He moved onto the beach and settled down on the sand. He began to cry hard. He had promised his wife that he would protect her for the rest of his life. He felt like he failed her.

Several of King Trollex’s kingdom watched him nearby. They had all faded gray as well, when they found that that their fallen queen had died. Whispers spread among them. King Trollex wasn’t the heir. Princess Love would be the next in line and would be their only heir. They knew no one was nursing. The fate of their colony rested in the hands of these land trolls. Most looked worried, but a few looked angry. Queen Chorus should have been better protected.

“You’re a terrible leader Trollex! Staying with you will be our death! I’m out of here!” Snapped one of the colony members. He turned and swam off. About half the colony followed after him. They were all grief stricken, worried, and scared. King Trollex had been injured during the attack. They didn’t think he could handle being a leader anymore and were not even sure he would survive.

One of the royal guards watched them leave. He was a dark purple troll, with dark blue and light blue two-toned hair, but at that moment he was gray. He shook his head and swam to shore with King Trollex. He rested his hand on their king’s back. “I’ve got you. I’m so sorry…” He could feel the heartbreak in King Trollex’s heart. “They shouldn’t have left.”

King Trollex rested on his side, facing away from his loyal guard. Tears ran down his cheeks. Half his surviving colony left him. He wondered if they were right. He had lost half his tail fin. He was having a hard time swimming. “They’re right to leave me, Reef. I’m not going to be able to take care of my colony anymore. You should follow. I’m sorry I failed you all.”

“Come on now, you saved some of us, and lost half your tail fin in the process. I say you’re brave and a great leader. We’ll figure this out, and you’ll lead us with your head held high. It’s going to be alright.” Reef rubbed King Trollex’s back. He looked up when King Peppy re-approached with several land trolls. He looked wary. Land trolls were not always kind. He wanted his king safe.

King Peppy saw that King Trollex had beached himself. He saw his injury. He was worried, until he saw that it was not bleeding anymore. “Is anyone else injured?” He looked out among the techno trolls who had remained.

“There are a few others that are injured.” Reef widened his eyes when he saw the pirates. He smiled softly when he saw Smidge. “Captain Smidge, you’re so pretty in a dress. I was wondering where you went, until I saw your ship here. Are you happy here?”

“Yeah, I’m happy.” Princess Smidge watched the other techno trolls. She noticed that the colony seemed greatly reduced. She hoped for King Trollex that their numbers were not as reduced as it appeared.

Branch had Leaf, just in case these techno trolls were injured. He was sore from just giving birth, but he wasn’t going to let innocent lives suffer. He walked over to King Trollex and gently sat his daughter down. “Leaf, can you please help this nice young troll?” He wasn’t sure if she would. She didn’t like healing strangers. He sat down on the sand and shifted his artificial leg. 

Leaf looked at Trollex, and then at Branch. “No!” She snuggled into Branch and buried her face into his skin. She was more worried about him. He had just had a baby and she could sense that he was sore.

Biggie watched from a distance. He had Princess Love in his arms. He wasn’t sure about approaching King Trollex with the baby. He may have only had her for a little while, but he was already attached to her.

King Trollex watched them and sniffled. “I have no one to nurse my daughter. I want visitation rights, but I’m in desperate need for a surrogate. Please help me…”

“I’ll take care of her.” Biggie watched the sad father. A sense of empathy washed over him. He could see he was gray and knew from what King Peppy said, that he was Love’s father. He couldn’t imagine losing either of his mates or being separated from his child. He moved closer to him and sat by him. “She’s so pretty.” He gently gave Princess Love to King Trollex.

Reef looked over at the tiny princess. He smiled at Biggie. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

King Trollex held Princess Love. Tears ran down his cheeks as he sang to her. He wanted her to know that no matter what happened, he was going to be there for her. Once he was done, he sniffled and rubbed her cheek. “You look just like your mother.”

Love cracked her eyes open and looked at her daddy.

“We’ll take good care of her for you King Trollex.” King Peppy reassured him. “We’ll figure out something for your fin too.” He was hoping by helping King Trollex, they all form an alliance. He knew King Macaw’s kingdom was still alive and might eventually attack again.

“Thank you…” King Trollex gently gave Princess Love back to Biggie. He rested his head on the sand and frowned. He wasn’t certain about his future, but it sounded like these land trolls were willing to help.

After a lot of reassurance and promises of treats, Leaf healed King Trollex and his injured colony. Branch took measurements of King Trollex’s tail fin and drew on a notepad what the tailfins looked like. He was going to assure that a prosthetic was made for the injured king.

Once everyone was taken care of, King Peppy and his colony members headed for the mainland, while King Trollex returned to the shallows. He sank to the seaweeds and settled down to get some rest. He was exhausted from a difficult day. He dozed off into a restless sleep.

Reef, and everyone else who had stayed, surrounded their king and settled down for the night. They were small in numbers, but they still had each other. They were going to support King Trollex through this hard time. He was a king worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that King Trollex sang to Princess Love. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH88VMXInrI


	26. Picnic At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy arranges a picnic at the beach, in hopes of helping boost King Trollex’s spirits.

The following morning, King Peppy was making arrangements so that everyone could gather at the beach for a picnic. He was hoping to make King Trollex feel welcomed and to boost his spirits a bit. He knew it was going to take time for the young king to bounce back from the depressive slump that he was understandably in.

“I’m not so sure about this. There are so many trolls that are pregnant and due to have their babies soon.” Queen Goldie had Prince Citrine strapped to her back as she helped make a pasta salad. She had no problem having a colony picnic, but she didn’t think everyone should go.

“If anyone goes into labor, we’ll help them home. It’ll be fine.” King Peppy looked confident. He packed up blankets and pillows. He wanted Goldie as comfortable as possible. 

“Alright, if you insist.” Queen Goldie picked up the bowl of pasta salad and headed out the door.

King Peppy followed her and headed for the beach. He smiled, seeing that everyone was outside. He was glad that they were being supportive. He recalled a time that he had the same support. He was glad that his colony still had the same loving hearts that he had twenty years earlier, when Poppy was born, and he had lost Lily.

Stream was pushing Sky’s wheelchair towards the beach. He planned to carry his mate the rest of the way, but Sky wasn’t having it. He ignored the complaints from Sky as he pushed the chair.

“You’re due to have the baby in about a week. I don’t like this. What about all the sand? Our babies are only four days old.” Sky was also worried about Stream carrying him. He wanted his mate to rest, not work out.

“Calm down Sky, it’s alright.” Aura had heard that Love belonged to King Trollex. She wanted to go to the beach and give him a hug. She was worried about her old friend. She knew he was a sweetheart. She couldn’t imagine the pain he was going through. She reached up and checked Malachite when he began to fuss in her hair. She had been struggling to get use to having newborn babies with one arm, but Stream had been a lot of help. When he didn’t calm down, she took him out and set him up to nurse.

“Here we go.” Stream stopped the wheelchair and picked Sky up. He carried him towards the beach. He stopped at a blanket he had already set up earlier that morning. He sat his mate down and gave Jasper to his daddy. “There we go.” He frowned, feeling a contraction. He sighed and sat down beside Sky. He decided against saying anything yet. He had just gotten his mates to the beach. He was tired and needed a break.

Sky balanced himself on his bottom, and then took Jasper and cradled him. He was getting use to having a newborn with his own new disabilities. It wasn’t easy, but he was being a good father.

More families gathered and food began getting set up. King Peppy walked over to the water and looked out. “King Trollex?!” He called the young king.

King Trollex heard him. He looked up at the surface, and then at Reef. He hoped Love was OK. He swam towards the surface and poked his head up. “What happened?” He gasped when he saw that there were a few hundred trolls gathered at the beach. “Is this your colony?”

Reef followed him. He was about to leave to search for food. They were nowhere near their home but leaving right now was not an option. He had spent a good portion of the morning setting up a temporary camp in the shallows. They were not going to leave until Love was old enough to wean. He smiled when he smelled food. He looked around. He wondered if they were going to share. “That smells so good.”

“Yes, this is my colony.” King Peppy smiled at him. “Are you all hungry? I imagine you didn’t pack a lot of food with you after you were attacked yesterday.”

King Trollex nodded slowly and looked down. “You shouldn’t have to feed us. My colony is not your responsibility.”

“There is plenty of food, and you need to regain your strength after losing a lot of blood yesterday. I insist I feed your colony. I’m sure you’ll find a way to one day pay me back.” King Peppy smiled at him. He was more than happy to help.

“We’ll find a way to repay you. Even if we fish for you and bring you food when we recover.” Reef smiled at the king. He was so grateful.

“Thank you, King Peppy. You’re too kind.” King Trollex swam to the shore and settled down beside King Peppy’s feet. He rolled onto his back and looked up at him. He felt sore and weak. It was going to take time for him to recover from losing part of his tail, fighting sharks, and losing blood.

“I’ll go get our colony members.” Reef dove into the water and went to gather everyone. Once everyone gathered, he resurfaced and approached the beach.

King Peppy assured that food was passed out to everyone. He watched the techno trolls eat. He was glad he could help them.

Stream helped his mates with food, before making his way towards King Peppy. His contractions were strong and close together at this point. He needed help back to the village to have his baby. He got to King Peppy and frowned. “Sire? I’m in labor.”

King Peppy turned to Stream. “Let’s find a medical troll to help you, and we’ll walk you home.” He headed towards Princess Poppy to tell her where he was going.

Stream followed him over to Poppy and frowned when he felt the urge to push. He let out a worried whimper. “I’m not making it back.” He put his hand on his belly and breathed hard. “I waited too long.” 

Poppy got up and helped Stream onto their blanket. She helped him down and removed his pants. “It’s alright, we’ve got extra blankets and it’s nice outside. The baby will be alright.” She smiled at her mates, who were watching quietly.

Peppy frowned and went to get help. He wasn’t planning on any babies arriving at the beach. It wasn’t ideal conditions for a birth.

Stream wasn’t able to wait. He bared down and began to push. He reached down and grabbed his son as he was born. He was lavender with capri blue and light blue two-toned hair. “Hello son…” He helped Poppy clean his baby. “Sky’s going to be mad. He didn’t want me to go.”

“He has to deal. Your baby and you are just fine, and that’s what matters.” Jaxon got up and walked over to Aura and Sky to tell them that Stream had a healthy baby boy.

Smidge shifted closer and snuggled close to Stream. She watched his baby and smiled softly. “He’s so cute. What are you naming him?” She had her hand on her own swollen belly. She was in labor too but hadn’t said a thing on purpose. She wanted to have a beach birth. It was a beautiful day, and she didn’t think there was a reason to panic.

Poppy got the baby clean, and then gently put a diaper on him. “He’s pretty.”

“His name is Lapis Lazuli.” Stream sat up and set his son up to nurse. He smiled softly when Aura came walking over. “I didn’t make it home.”

“It’s alright sweetheart.” Aura checked the baby out, and then gave Stream a kiss. “Are you OK to walk over to our blanket?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Sorry for making a mess on your blanket Smidge and Poppy. I owe you.” Stream got up and smiled when Poppy helped him get his pants back on. He headed back to his family with Aura and his newborn son.

Jaxon came back and put a towel over where Stream left a mess. He sat down by Smidge and smiled at Poppy. “Sky was more worried then mad. I think he’s having trouble with emotions. His brain injury doesn’t help.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t help.” Poppy put her hand on her belly as she relaxed and watched their children play in the sand.

Smidge took a towel and sat it on her legs. She quietly removed her panties and spread her legs. She bared down and began to push.

Jaxon heard Smidge grunting. He turned to her and frowned. “What are you doing Smidge?” His eyes went widened when he saw a baby’s head emerge. He gasped and scrambled over to help her. “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

Poppy gasped and got ready to clean the newborn. She looked shocked. Smidge didn’t complain at all.

“I didn’t want to go back home. It’s a nice day.” Smidge breathed between contractions. She pushed again when her body told her to. She looked down when Poppy caught her newborn daughter. She sat up and groaned when she saw that her baby was a girl. “You two better have boys!” She helped Poppy clean her daughter. “Hello Sandy.”

The newborn was a dwarf sized yellow colored trolling, with white hair and a white nose. She cried loudly as her mommies and daddy cleaned her.

“She’s beautiful.” Jaxon gave his wife a kiss. He gushed over the newborn baby. He was just glad that Smidge got her out and they were both healthy. That was his biggest worry with her. Especially since she nearly bled to death having Honey and Bee.

Queen Goldie looked around and frowned. She knew going to the beach might be risky. She shot a glare at her mate. “Told you that babies might be born today.”

King Peppy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “At least everyone is alright.”

King Trollex had watched everything quietly, while eating with Biggie and his family. He was amused. It seemed these land trolls were just as random and protective as his colony. He looked forward to getting to know them more.


	27. A Near Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close call scares Branch.

For the next week, several trolls had their babies from the orgy. Poppy had a salmon colored girl, with bright pink hair. She named her Crystal Ruby. Jaxon had a white girl, with dark blue hands and right eye patch, with light green hair. He named her Gem. Pumpkin gave his and Harper’s rainbow-colored son, Splash, a little sister who was an emerald green dwarf with green hair. He named her Maori. Guy Diamond had a son that looked just like him. He named him Tiny Diamond. Dr. Mango had an orange girl with yellow and royal blue hair that she named Amber. Satin had a baby boy with her pinkish violet skin, a red eye patch, and peach colored hair. She named him Spinel. Coral had a rainbow patched turquoise, pink, salmon, and red glittery skinned with two toned pink and light blue hair baby boy, that she named Tourmaline. Sassafras had a dwarf sized black glitter baby, with black hair. The little one was a huge surprise, but he figured he must be from Pumpkin. He named him Obsidian.

As night settled in the village, most trolls went to bed for the night. The only one awake in Branch, Basil, and River’s home was Leaf. She had awakened and went to use the toilet. She was in her pajamas as she used the toilet like big girl. She frowned when she sensed that someone was very sick. She finished on the toilet and climbed off of it. She headed for the front door and reached up to open it. She struggled with the door handle for a couple of minutes, before figuring it out and opening it. She climbed down from the flower pod and made her way towards the beach.

In the shallows, one of the young trollings had become violently ill. His mother was settling him in a bed of seaweed. She was worried about son. She was a dark green techno troll, with bright pink eyes, and bright pink hair, with an orange tip. Her son looked like her but had bright blue hair instead of pink. Her name was Treasure and his name was Shrimp. Shrimp was four years old.

Shrimp cracked his eyes open. He looked up at his mama. “I want papa…” He had a dangerously high fever.

“I know sweet boy. I miss him too.” Treasure had lost her mate in the shark attack. She cradled her son and frowned. As high as his fever was, she feared he would die. She didn’t want to lose him too. He was all she had left.

Shrimp drifted off in his mother’s arms. He was very sick and was unable to stay awake any longer.

Treasure wept as she held her son. She was scared. She tucked him into the seaweed, and then left him to go find ice. Sometimes glaciers drifted to this area, but that was rare. She was hopeful.

Leaf had made her way to the water by the time Treasure left. She wasn’t sure about going into the water at first, but her powers were driving her to go into the water. She stepped in and began making her way towards the trolling that she sensed was in danger. She knew a little bit about swimming but wasn’t a strong swimmer yet. She took a breath and dove into the water. She moved her arms and kicked her legs. She struggled a little bit, but she eventually made it to Shrimp. She snuggled into him and began to heal him. She ran out of breath and breathed in the water. She made faces and tried to cry but was unable to.

Reef happened to be making rounds at the same time this happened. He found the tiny toddler. He took her from Shrimp. He hurried to the surface and looked around. He hollered for help, before hurrying towards the beach with her.

Shrimp woke up feeling all better. He frowned and followed Reef. “What’s wrong?!”

Reef’s panicking was also noticed by King Trollex. He headed towards him and gasped when he saw the drowning toddler. “Give her to me! I know what to do!” He climbed onto the sand and got ready to preform life saving measures. He had watched a land troll do it when he was still a kid. He hoped he would do it right. He remembered this little one. She had healed his injuries and the injuries of his colony members.

Leaf had passed out. She was in grave danger of dying.

Reef set little Leaf down on the sand and watched with wide eyes as Trollex preformed breaths and chest compressions.

Shrimp watched with wide eyes. He screamed in horror and began crying for his mama.

Treasure heard him and began swimming back. She hadn’t made it far yet and was able to hear him. She approached the scene and gasped when she saw that her son was better, and that the young troll that had helped several of the colony members had drowned. “Oh no…” She took Shrimp into her arms and held him. She hoped Leaf was OK.

Trollex managed to get the water out of Leaf’s lungs. He rubbed her to try and get her to cry. He looked worried.

Leaf coughed up water and began to cry. She looked up at Trollex with wide eyes. She reached up, wanting to be held and comforted. “Dada!!!” She was trembling. Her near-death experience had frightened her.

Branch had taken notice of Leaf’s disappearance and was looking for her. He heard her scream for her daddy. He ran towards the beach as fast as he could. He arrived and stumbled towards them. “Leaf! Oh my god! What were you doing outside at night?!” He picked her up and held her to his chest. “You’re all wet! Were you in the water?!”

“She almost drowned.” Reef looked worried. “King Trollex just saved her life.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you Reef.” King Trollex whispered. He didn’t want to take all the credit.

“She just healed my son. He was on death’s door.” Treasure whispered. “I’m so sorry she almost lost her life doing it.”

Shrimp looked over at Leaf. He looked worried. “Is she going to be OK?”

“She should be alright, but I’m going to get her to the medical pod. Thank you for saving her.” Branch hurried towards the medical pod. He was so glad that King Trollex saved his daughter’s life. This night could have ended tragically if it wasn’t for him.

Leaf held onto her daddy. She was still crying. She didn’t understand what she had done wrong, yet. She was just trying to help.

Once at the medical pod, Branch had Leaf checked out. He was relieved to find out that she was alright. He insisted she stay overnight to make sure she was OK. He was protective and needed her safe. He went home to tell River and Basil what happened. He was glad she was alive, and that they had an alliance in King Trollex. He would have hated to lose his Leaf.


	28. A Friendly Notion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy makes arrangements so that King Trollex and his colony are safe.

It didn’t take long for Basil to decide that Leaf needed to come home immediately. An hour after she nearly drown, he was carrying her home. He took her right to bed with him and sat her down between him and Branch. He spooned the little toddler and held her close. He was very worried about her, even though she was a healer. She could have easily died. He wanted her close.

Leaf clung to her daddy Basil. She didn’t feel good. She had swallowed a considerable amount of sea water. She had never had a stomachache before, so the pain she was in scared her. She started to cry. She was very uncomfortable.

Branch snuggled with her and Basil. He was worried about her too.

Basil ran his hand through her hair. “It’s alright sweetheart. Daddy’s got you.” He took a tissue and dried her face.

“Poor sweet little bean.” River reached over and rubbed her cheek. “We’ve got you baby girl.”

Leaf sniffled and frowned, before puking all over Branch and the bed. The vomit was mostly saltwater.

“Uh oh…” Branch got up and went to get towels to start cleaning the mess.

Basil got up and carried Leaf to the bathroom. He began running a bath. He cringed as she puked again. This time it got all over him. “Oh sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”

River got up and began to help with clean up. She had a bad feeling it was going to be a long night, but she was grateful that Leaf was still alive.

Leaf sobbed inconsolably between heaves. She ended up having diarrhea too. She was frightened. She had never been sick before.

While Branch and his family tended to Leaf, King Peppy was talking to Goldie about the techno trolls. Leaf was a valuable member of the community. Saving her life, gave King Trollex and his colony lifetime protection according to King Peppy. He looked at his pregnant mate and smiled softly. “Do you think he’ll be OK with moving to the brine spring?”

“I’m not sure dear. They’ve had access to the ocean all their lives. I don’t think they’re going to want to get rid of that freedom.” Queen Goldie had her reservations, but she was very glad that King Trollex had saved Leaf.

“Perhaps if we make an easy way to come and go as they please, it will be more appealing.” King Peppy looked hopeful. He really wanted King Trollex to stick around.

“That could make it more appealing. That spring is full of mineral deposits that might make it appealing too.” Queen Goldie snuggled up to him. “We can talk to them about it in the morning. Let’s get some rest.”

“Of course, my love.” King Peppy cuddled with her and began to drift off.

The next morning, King Peppy made his way towards the beach. He smiled, when he saw King Trollex, settled on a rock near the beach. “Sunning?”

“No, I was laying here hoping to get news on Leaf. Is she alright?” King Trollex crawled off the rock and swam towards his new friend.

“She’s going to be just fine thanks to you.” King Peppy sat down on the wet sand. “Goldie and I talked last night, and if you are willing, we have a brine spring near the shoreline on the northern side of the island. I think there is a salt deposit where the water flows into it from the small mountain. There’s a small waterfall that spills into the sea from it. We can make an entrance and exit from there, so you all may come in there as you please. It’ll be safer then dealing with predators. Especially since your population is dwindling.”

“Thank god she is alright.” King Trollex listened to him explain the brine spring. He thought for several minutes, before looking up at Peppy. “Can you take me there and show it to me?”

“Oh yes, of course.” King Peppy picked King Trollex up and carried him towards the brine spring. It wasn’t too far of a walk from where they were. He frowned when he noticed just how bad King Trollex’s tail amputation was. It was shocking that he was able to swim at all. “Are you doing alright?”

King Trollex gasped when he was picked up. He looked up at King Peppy. “No, I’m not alright, but I’m coping.” He followed Peppy’s line of sight and frowned when he noticed he was staring at his tailfin. He flushed and looked away. He had lost a few more colony members because he was having a lot of trouble swimming. He was pretty sure he was going to lose the rest of them at this rate.

“Dr. Mango, the troll who is making your prosthetic just had a baby, so it’s taking a little while for her to get it done. I’ll see if I can’t help her get it done. You really need it.” King Peppy stopped when he got to the brine spring. He sat King Trollex down in the shallows.

King Trollex sighed softly. He thought King Peppy was being too kind. He looked around at the area surrounding the brine spring. It was beautiful there. It was surrounded by purple crystals from the mineral deposits. He tested the water and found that it was the right amount of salt, with a hint of minerals. That was good news for them. He dove into the water and began to investigate the area. It was full of little caves. He breathed through his gills and let out a sigh. It seemed like a nice place. It was going to take some work to make it home, but he was willing to give it a try. He resurfaced and headed towards the waterfall next. “This is a nice place King Peppy.” He gasped when the current pulled him towards the waterfall. He had gotten too close. He hollered in surprise as he fell from the waterfall into the sea water below. He resurfaced and looked up at the top of the waterfall. He hadn’t meant to fall. He let out a nervous laugh. “That was sort of fun…” He looked around for a way to get back up. He didn’t find a way yet. He sighed in frustration. He didn’t want King Peppy to have to work hard for him and his colony. He hated this feeling of dependency.

King Peppy hurried to the waterfall and looked down at King Trollex. He was relieved to see that he was alright. “Is the water deep enough there that if someone falls like that again, they won’t get hurt?” It wasn’t a big fall, but he didn’t want anyone getting hurt.

“It’s deep enough. I’ll have to find a way to keep babies and young children away from there.” King Trollex already had ideas of what to do. He was thinking a gate with a barred door would do. He smirked when he saw some vine. He swam over to it, and then grabbed onto it and began climbing up.

King Peppy smiled and stepped back. He waited for King Trollex to make his way up. He looked relieved when King Trollex made it to the top. “You’ve got good upper body strength.”

“I have to. Our tail fins propel us, but a lot of the steering is done with our arms, shoulders, and backs.” King Trollex climbed into the water and rested. He looked around and frowned. “Chorus would have loved it here.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He missed his mate.

“Why don’t you relax for a little while. I’ll go tell Reef where you are, so he doesn’t panic and then I’ll go get Love so you can have some bonding time with her.” King Peppy left, knowing that King Trollex was more then welcome to go back into the sea at any time if he wanted to.

King Trollex watched him go. He sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. He appreciated everything that King Peppy and his colony were doing for him. He wanted to think this one over, but if they decided against this brine spring, they at least had a fun place to go to play and relax. He looked forward to using this brine spring as often as possible. He had really enjoyed riding the waterfall.


	29. Taking Care Of A Widower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reef tries to cheer King Trollex up.

For the next two months, the techno trolls made a slow transition to the brine spring. Some of them didn’t like the idea of being on land. It made them feel like they could get trapped. King Trollex had been fitted with a prosthetic for his tail as well. It wasn’t easy for him to get use to, and he still didn’t swim that well, but it was better then not having one at all.

During the early morning hours, King Trollex was setting up decorations in his personal cave. He got the last part done, and then went to go find Reef. He wanted to show him the way he decorated his home. He found him near the waterfall. He grabbed his hand and led him towards his cave. “Come with me.”

Reef smiled and followed King Trollex. He had bonded with him the last two months, since he had been helping King Trollex with almost everything. He didn’t want his king to think he wasn’t worth all the effort. To him, his king was worth all the hard work.

King Trollex got to his home and let go of Reef’s hand. “What do you think?”

Reef looked around and smiled. “It looks great.” He could see that some of the crystals were glowing. “I love all the different colors.”

“I like all the colors too.” King Trollex turned to Reef and smiled at him. “Would you like to share this cave with me?” He looked hopeful. He had noticed that Reef was being loyal and sweet. He didn’t want to let that go. Reef wasn’t going to replace the hole that King Trollex felt in his heart after he had lost Queen Chorus, but he was going to help patch it up.

“As mates?!” Reef looked shocked. He had hinted even before the shark attack that he was interested in King Trollex and Queen Chorus, but as a royal guard, he didn’t think he stood a chance to be with the royal family. He was a protector and a protector he was always going to be.

“Yes, Reef, as mates.” King Trollex looked nervous. It seemed that Reef was overtaken by shock. He hoped he would say yes. He wasn’t sure if he could handle more heartbreak.

“Of course, we can be mates!” Reef pulled King Trollex to him and began to kiss him hungrily.

King Trollex whimpered when Reef began kissing him like they had been dating for months. He returned the kiss and held him close. His colors began to restore. He was so glad that Reef loved him too.

Reef began to restore his colors as well. When he broke the kiss, he let out a whoop. He was so glad to see the beautiful shade of dark blue that he had longed for, for the last two and a half months.

King Trollex let out a chuckle. He took Reef’s hand and led him towards the back of the cave. “I have something else to show you.”

Reef had a huge grin on his face as he swam with King Trollex towards the back of the cave. His eyes widened when he saw a glow at the end. When they reached the back, he saw a bunch of glowing green seaweed.

King Trollex pulled back the seaweed and rested on his back on a patch of clay sediment. “Makes for a nice bed. What do you think?”

“I love it.” Reef growled playfully, before tackling into King Trollex. He began kissing him down his neck and shoulder. He was interested in mating. He had never mated before and was a couple of years younger than King Trollex, at the age of nineteen.

King Trollex gasped when he got pounced on. He let out a whine when Reef began kissing him seductively. “Reef…” He felt his member swell. He was aroused and loved how the kissing felt. He reached for Reef’s member and began to rub it. He could feel that Reef was also aroused.

Reef shuddered in delight when King Trollex rubbed his member. He moaned and began gently messaging Trollex’s member. He reached down and began licking and suckling on his swollen member.

King Trollex gasped and let out a loud moan. He arched his back and whimpered in delight. “That feels so good.” 

Reef licked his lips and shifted so his member was over King Trollex’s hole. He began teasing it ever so gently. “I love you…” He pushed into him and moaned in delight. He hugged his hips and began trusting. He let out happy noises. He was very pleased.

King Trollex groaned and whispered that Reef was a tease. He gasped when Reef’s length pushed into him. “I love you too Reef…” He tightened his muscles and pulled Reef in for a kiss. He kissed him hungrily. He was pleasantly surprised at how good this felt. He was used to being the one penetrating.

The two of them mated with each other well into the afternoon, trying different positions and taking turns dominating each other, before settling down beside each other for a nap. King Trollex snuggled into Reef and whispered that he was a happy king and couldn’t wait to get married. He wasn’t going to trade Reef for the world.


	30. A Painful Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Trollex’s kingdom does not take his new relationship well.

Later that afternoon, King Trollex and Reef left their cave. They were immediately confronted by most of the remaining colony members. They looked wary as they backed up to a crystal covered wall. They all looked angry.

“What the hell?! You mated when you only lost Chorus two months ago?! What kind of leader are you?! You never loved her! Wave was right to leave! I’m going to go find him!” Shouted an angry female. She turned and headed for the waterfall. She was going to go talk to those who lived at the cove. She was going to arrange for the rest of them to leave. She was going to wait until the others had their say to their naughty king. She was livid.

“You have some nerve Trollex!” A male snapped, before proceeding to beat King Trollex angrily.

Before Reef could react and protect King Trollex, several others attacked him as well. He hollered in surprise and pain.

King Trollex covered his head and whimpered as he was beaten. “Queen Chorus loved Reef too. You all know that! I don’t understand!” An overwhelming sense of guilt filled him. He didn’t mean to make any of them angry. He was trying to take steps to move on, for his young daughter. She needed two parents. He once again faded gray.

The colony was relentless. They continued to beat the cowering couple. One of them took the prosthetic off and shred into pieces angrily. 

Treasure heard shouting from her cave. She had been doing a lot of resting, because she was heavily pregnant with her second child. The twenty-two-year-old came out of the cave and gasped when she saw that they were beating her king. She swam over and growled. “What is going on?! Stop it! You’re hurting them!” She tried to pull them off of them.

One of the females turned to Treasure. She growled and glared at her. “Don’t defend him! He mated while grieving! He has some nerve! Leave us alone!” She pushed her away.

Reef saw Treasure get pushed. “Leave her alone!” He tried to push the trolls who were beating him off, but there were too many of them. “She did nothing wrong!” He wanted her and her unborn baby safe.

“Just get out! If you’re so angry, just leave!” King Trollex frowned and yelped when he got hit on the arm. “Leave Treasure and Reef alone!”

“Queen Chorus would be disappointed in all of you! Shame on you!” Treasure snapped angrily. “Get the fuck out of this spring right now!” She pointed towards the waterfall.

“I hope you all die a slow and painful death!” The female that pushed Treasure snapped. She swam towards the waterfall.

The rest of the colony, but King Trollex, Reef, Treasure, and Shrimp left them. Once they joined the colony at the cove, they all left to go find Wave. Unbeknownst to them, they were heading for the same pod of sharks that had attacked them before.

King Trollex sank to the bottom of the spring and curled up into a ball. He was in a lot of pain. He had broken ribs, a broken right collar bone, both arms were broken, and he had a concussion. 

Reef watched them go. He held his right arm. It was broken. “Good riddens!” He turned to his mate and began checking him over. “Oh my god…” He looked worried. “I’m going to call for Branch.” He swam towards the shore of the brine spring. He poked his head out and took in a deep breath. “Branch!!! We need help!!!”

Treasure swam down to King Trollex and took him into her arms. “Hold on our sweet King…” She followed Reef over to the shore of the brine spring. She sat him down on the shallows, and then rested so she was snuggled to him. She looked worried. She didn’t think King Trollex deserved this at all. “Hang in there…” She grimaced during a contraction. “Bad timing baby…” She wanted to make sure King Trollex and Reef got taken care of.

“Help Treasure…” King Trollex whispered. He looked concerned. “She needs it more. I don’t deserve anything.”

“You’re worth helping King Trollex. They were all full of shit.” Reef had tears in his eyes. He looked worried. “We need help!” He called again for help.

Biggie had been on his way to visit them when he heard Reef’s calls. He hurried over and frowned when he saw that King Trollex and Reef looked beaten. “What happened?!”

“The colony betrayed us.” Treasure frowned and looked at King Trollex. “We need a healer. King Trollex and Reef have bad injuries.”

“I’ll be right back.” Biggie sat Mr. Dinkles down. “Watch them.” He hurried back to the colony.

Mr. Dinkles crawled over to the water and watched them. “Mew…”

“I deserved it for betraying Chorus.” King Trollex whispered. He felt so guilty.

Several minutes later, Branch and Biggie returned with Leaf. Branch sat Leaf down and began setting bones for King Trollex and Reef. “Are they all gone?” He looked around warily. He wanted them safe. They had saved Leaf after all.

“Yes, they left after beating them.” Treasure watched on with worry. She looked down when Shrimp came over. She pulled him close and held him. “It’s just the four of us now.” She looked at her swollen belly. “It’ll be five very soon…”

Leaf hugged into Treasure. She could sense that she was in pain. She was trying to fix it. She screamed angrily when Branch picked her up and moved her to King Trollex. She glared up at him, before snuggling up to King Trollex. She wasn’t amused, but she could sense he was in pain too.

“Help Treasure…” King Trollex whispered. He had tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Treasure will be just fine.” Branch reassured King Trollex. He checked King Trollex’s head. “I think you got a concussion. You’re going to have to take it easy.”

Reef looked worried. “Is he going to be OK?”

“He’ll be OK. King Trollex is very tough.” Treasure smiled softly. She shifted Shrimp and breathed through a contraction.

Leaf finished healing King Trollex, and then moved to Reef. She began healing him next. She kept looking at Treasure. She wanted to be snuggled up to her to help her instead.

King Trollex shifted so he was next to Treasure. He put his hand on her belly. “Current would have been proud.” He had a headache from blood between his skull and brain, but he felt much better thanks to Leaf. He helped her into the water, so she could birth in a comfortable position.

Branch watched them go and sighed. He grabbed Leaf when she tried to follow King Trollex and Treasure into the water. He didn’t want her to drown again. “Oh no, you’re not following.” He headed home to report to King Peppy what just happened.

Leaf screamed in her daddy’s arms. She was angry.

Biggie followed them quietly. He looked worried.

Reef followed King Trollex and Treasure. He wanted to make sure they were OK. He felt much better.

Treasure held Trollex’s hand and gave it a squeeze as she began to push. She looked down and smiled when a tiny orange techno trolling with pink and orange two-toned hair was born. She took her into her arms and held her. “Hello, my sweet little girl.” She smiled when the little one let out cries. “Your name is Jelly.” She looked at Trollex and Reef. “I guess it’s just us.”

“She’s pretty mama.” Shrimp took his sister’s hand. He smiled when she squeezed his finger.

“Yeah, but we got this.” Reef smiled softly.

“I’m sorry I put you all through this.” King Trollex looked down. He was worried about his loyal colony members. He hoped that Reef and Treasure wouldn’t leave him. They were all he had left.


	31. Family Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls with rough pasts help patch up broken hearts.

Wind was struggling the most of all the land trolls to get use to the techno trolls. He didn’t trust most of them, and he realized he was right to feel that way. For the next two months, he made regular visits with Biggie to talk to Trollex, Reef, and Treasure. He knew what it was like to be hurt badly. His pain and anguish wasn’t the same as Trollex’s, but he understood it took time to heal.

In that time frame, King Peppy made arrangements so that the two kingdoms would combine into one. Trollex was no longer king in his own right, but he was going to be protected, and so was his family. Trollex and Reef talked it over with Treasure and had her join their family. They didn’t want her to be alone. She needed the love and support just as much as they did. The three of them were set up to get married. They wanted to give her time, to assure that this was going to work out as a lifetime commitment, and so that Jelly had time to grow and bond with her mama. Now that two months went by, they were ready. Trollex was also refitted with a new prosthetic. This one seemed to work better in the water, which was helpful for him.

Love was also starting the transition of spending more time with her biological father. Now that Treasure was able to nurse, Love spent hours at a time with them. She still spent over half her day with Biggie and his family. No one wanted to stress her out more than she was already going to be. She was far too young to have to deal with confusion. Love wasn’t liking it at all. She knew Trollex, Reef, and Treasure, but she was closely bonded with Biggie. She always got really fussy whenever Biggie wasn’t within sight. The transition was proving to be very stressful for all of them.

King Peppy had agreed to help the trio get married. So just before lunch time, everyone began to gather to witness the three adult techno trolls get married. Everyone was dressed nicely, and all the babies also came with their families. The little ones were fussed over and passed along to the older trolls. This was a good time for the older trolls to visit with the babies. It was a good time to do it, since not many got a chance to see the babies because they were all busy. They were excited to have a chance to see the little ones that were born before, during, and after the war on the island.

“I can’t believe how well the sextuplets are doing.” Poppy was gushing over Basil’s little ones. No one expected all six to survive, but they were proving to be their parents’ children. All six were still alive and were doing incredibly well.

Poppy had Maple’s full attention. She smiled and cooed at her. She reached up and played with Poppy’s hair. She loved loved the color pink. She was turning out to be a girly girl.

“They’re so cute.” Chenille picked up Willow and looked her over. He was thinking of making more outfits for all the kids. She wished she had had a baby too, but she was going to wait for Spinel and Amber to reach two years old before she asked to try again.

“If you ever need a babysitter, let us know.” Dr. Mango had Spinel in her arms, and Amber in her hair. She was enjoying motherhood. She was very close to their son and daughter.

“Good luck getting them away from Basil.” River giggled and glanced back at her mates. She knew how protective Basil was of all of his babies.

Satin put a dress onto Love and handed her to Biggie. “She’s so cute.”

“Let’s get you to your father.” Biggie knew Trollex wanted her to be their flower girl, but he didn’t like being away from her as much as she hated being away from him. He reached the water and gentle put her into Trollex’s arms. “I’ll babysit Jelly and Shrimp for you tonight. I think Love would like the company.”

“Sounds great Biggle. Thank you for the offer. We will take you up on it.” Trollex looked down at Love and smiled. He hadn’t regained his colors yet but was a little perkier than he had been when his entire kingdom abandoned him. He turned to King Peppy and smiled at him. King Peppy had agreed to marry them.

King Peppy waited until everyone gathered. Once he was sure they were all there, he turned to the marrying trio and smiled. “Thank you everyone, for gathering here today, to bare witness the union of a family. With these vows, Love will become daughter to Reef and Treasure. Shrimp and Jelly will become son and daughter to Trollex and Reef. They will also become part of our family and colony. They will be protected for the rest of their lives.” He looked at Trollex. “Trollex, do you take Treasure and Reef, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

Trollex remembered these vows all too well. It seemed that it was only yesterday that he did this with Chorus. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. “I wish it wasn’t until death, but I understand why it is so. I accept whole heartedly. I pray this time, that it will last longer than a year.” He began to weep. He gasped when Reef put his dark purple hand on his back. He leaned into him and hung his head.

Love cooed at her father. She could sense that he was sad but was too young to do much about it or understand it.

Treasure put her hand under Trollex’s chin. She had him look up and smiled at him. “It will be much longer then a year this time. I’m not going anywhere, and neither is Reef. We’re all safe here.”

“It’s going to be alright Trollex.” Reef smiled at his mate. He knew Trollex was scared, and he didn’t blame him. He wanted him happy though. He hoped he could continue to heal the pain that Trollex had endured. He knew it was going to take time.

“Don’t cry King Trollex.” Shrimp looked up at Trollex. He didn’t like that he was upset. He looked at his sister, who was snuggled up to their mama.

King Peppy nodded and looked at Reef. “Reef, do you take Treasure and Trollex, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“Absolutely and without hesitation.” Reef nodded firmly. He was going to take good care of them for the rest of his life.

King Peppy smiled and looked back at Queen Goldie. She had only given birth two days earlier, to a boy with orange glittered skin and glittery dark pink hair. They had named him Agate. He wanted to make sure they were alright. He smiled when Queen Goldie smiled at him. He looked back at Treasure, Trollex, and Reef. “Treasure, do you take Trollex and Reef, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“I do…” Treasure snuggled against Trollex and smiled. She was glad that she got this opportunity again. She missed her mate, but she knew these boys would take good care of her and her children. She trusted them.

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wife. You may kiss each other.” King Peppy smiled at them as they took turns kissing. He stepped back. “May you live long and happy lives together.” He moved over to his queen and gave her a kiss. He smiled and ran his hand through their son’s hair. He was a proud daddy. “Let’s get you home, so you can rest and bond.” He led her home. He was protective.

“Thank you King Peppy!” Trollex looked down at Love and snuggled with her for a few more minutes. He knew Biggie was going to come take her, Jelly, and Shrimp.

Biggie made his way over and gently took Jelly from Treasure. He put her into his hair, and then took Love. He put her next to Jelly. He then picked up Shrimp. “You three have a good night. I’ll bring them back tomorrow afternoon.” He smiled at Shrimp and began to carry him home. They had made a larger aquarium so that Shrimp could visit regularly and so that Love could have a place to go to spend the night, once she spent more time with her parents.

Trollex watched his new colony members leave. He turned to his mates and snuggled into them. He was still worried that they would suddenly leave him. He buried his face into Reef. He felt insecure. Especially since the children were gone. He wasn’t sure how Reef and Treasure would act now.

“We have this entire brine spring to ourselves. Let’s go have a little fun.” Treasure kissed Trollex’s head, before leading him towards their cave.

Reef took Trollex’s hand and swam with Treasure. “I love you both.”

“I love you too…” Trollex swam with them. He kept glancing back. He hoped everything would work out OK with the children too. He wanted Jelly, Shrimp, and Love safe.

“I love you too Reef. The children are going to be just fine Trollex. Relax daddy…” Treasure got to their cave and began removing the jewelry that she wore for the wedding. She put them away and removed the hair band out of her hair. She then removed the dress that Satin and Chenille had made for her.

Reef saw that she was undressing. He did the same, and then snuggled up to her. “You’re both mine.”

Trollex got undressed and set the clothes aside. He snuggled into his mates and whispered that he needed them.

“We’re here sweetheart.” Treasure kissed him and smiled. She ran her hand through his stringy gray hair. She had been trying to get him out of the depressive slump he had spiraled into after being attacked by his colony, but it wasn’t very effective. They had truly broken his heart.

“Not going anywhere.” Reef kissed his mates, and then began rubbing Trollex’s back. He wanted him to relax.

Trollex melted into Treasure. He loved when his hair was touched like that. Reef’s back message was helping too. He murmured that their touches felt good.

Treasure smiled and wrapped her hair around Trollex’s hair. She moved her hand down slowly, until she was touching his member. She began to message it gently. “Mine…” She smiled when his member began to swell. She began kissing him as she pushed down into his length so that it was in her. She purred when he embraced her and began thrusting. “That feels so good…”

Reef rubbed his member and began kissing Trollex’s neck and back. He pushed his length into him from behind and began thrusting eagerly. He murmured that he was very pleased.

Trollex moaned loudly due to the double sensation of his mates mating with him. He shuddered in delight as the color came back to him. He was still worried, but knowing they had embraced him, made him feel better. “I love you both so much.” He hoped this would never end. He needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author Note*
> 
> Seems my eagerness to write has nipped me in the butt (and the wrist). I will be posting less often until the tendinitis in my wrist calms down. I'll post when I can and plot in the mean time. :)


	32. Taking Care Of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events makes Trollex realize that he is where he belongs.

For the next six months, the bond between Treasure, Trollex, and Reef only grew stronger. All three of them had become pregnant from their wedding day. As their due dates approached, the three of them spent a lot of time preparing for the arrival of four babies. Trollex was expecting twins. They were surprised that he made it to his due date. He woke up feeling quite uncomfortable. He headed outside to stretch out and check on the little ones. He could hear all three of them swimming around out there, giggling. He smiled when he saw that Shrimp was teaching his little sisters how to play tag. “Are you playing fair son?”

“Of course, daddy.” Shrimp smiled at him and giggled when Love booped his tail. “I been caught!” He giggled and started to swim towards Jelly.

Eight-month-old Jelly let out a squeal and began swimming away. She wasn’t a strong swimmer yet, but she was fast for a little bean.

Love giggled and swam after Jelly. She was having fun. She was slowly getting use to being with her biological father, but still had a huge place in her heart for Biggie. She smiled when she heard footsteps near the brine spring. She swam that way and squealed. “Eaf! Eaf!” She poked her head out of the water and put her arms up. She loved when Leaf came over to visit.

Trollex followed her and smiled when he saw Leaf. “Where are your parents?” He didn’t want her going into the water. She was a stronger swimmer now, but he still didn’t want her to drown.

“There a owwie.” Leaf sat by the water’s edge and pointed at Trollex’s belly. She knew better then to go into the water without her parents, but she was still worried about him. She had grown fond of Trollex, and his family.

“I’m having my twins sweetie. It’s alright.” Trollex smiled softly. He was in labor but wasn’t too worried. He had heard that labor for the first trollings always took time.

“I help!” Leaf reached out her arms and smiled at him.

“I don’t think so sweetheart.” Trollex looked around and then began calling for Branch, Basil, and River. He didn’t want Leaf left alone by the water. She was tenacious. He had a feeling she would follow if he went back into the water.

Love crawled her way over to Leaf and snuggled up to her. She had a smile on her face. She loved the land trolls so much.

Wind, Biggie, and Fatalii were on their way to visit. They heard Trollex’s calls and came running over.

Fatalii took Leaf into his arms and smiled softly. “Be careful sweet girl…” He put her on his shoulder. “I’ll go take her to her family.” He headed back to the village.

Leaf screamed angrily as she was carried away.

“Thank goodness…” Trollex smiled softly. He could relax now. “I’m in labor. I’m glad you three showed up.” He grimaced during the next contraction. He startled when he felt Treasure’s hand. He looked over at her and smiled. “Hello beautiful…”

“There you are…” Treasure smiled at him and looked at Biggie and Wind. “I’m in labor. Let’s go home daddy.”

Reef surfaced as well and snuggled up to Trollex. He whimpered in pain. He looked nervous. He was in labor too.

“Looks like you need a babysitter.” Biggie gently picked up Love and Jelly from the water’s edge. He put them in his hair, and then offered his arms to Shrimp.

“I don’t want to go.” Shrimp smiled at Biggie, before cuddling up to his mama. He wanted to be with his mama, like he had been when Jelly was born.

“I want Jelly and Love here.” Trollex looked worried that Biggie would take his daughters away. He frowned and reached down as his first baby began to emerge. She wasn’t waiting. He whimpered when he realized she was breech.

“Looks like daddy isn’t making it home. It’s alright.” Treasure helped Trollex ease his daughter out. She took her into her arms and gently gave her to her daddy. “There we go.” She admired the dark purple baby girl. She had blue and green two-toned hair. She cried in her daddy’s arms.

“Alright, we can stay.” Biggie put the babies back in the water and sat by the water’s edge so he could still visit with Love.

Branch returned with Fatalii. He had Leaf in his arms. She insisted that they go back. He soon saw why. “I’m glad I came back. I can help out if you need anything.” He sat Leaf down by Biggie and began removing his leg. He slipped into the water and began checking Trollex’s little girl. “She’s beautiful and looks healthy.” He got ready to catch the second baby. He caught the little boy as he came out. He picked him up out of the water and smiled when he began to cry. He looked just like Reef. “Adorable…” He gently gave him to his daddy.

Trollex breathed hard and set up his twins to nurse. He looked between his mates. “Thank you Branch. Can you help them too please?”

“I’ve got mine.” Treasure rested her hand on her vulva as a head began to emerge. She let out a cry as her baby began to come out. She helped him out and rested him on her chest. He was dark green with bright green hair. He began to cry on his mama’s chest. He was a healthy little one. “Trollex’s son.” She smiled at Trollex and gave him a kiss.

“You two make that look easy.” Reef complained, before he whimpered in pain. He wasn’t tolerating the labor pains as well as they were. He startled when his baby’s head emerged. He hollered in pain as the rest of the baby came out. He watched Branch help his daughter to his arms. He breathed hard and held his baby girl close. “Hello sweetheart…” He smiled at her. She was dark purple like him, but with green and light blue two-toned hair.

“You three are so brave.” Wind had watched the whole thing quietly, from right next to the children. He sat Precious down in the water. He knew how much she loved to play with Love.

“They all need names. I was thinking Amla and Goji for my twins.” Trollex smiled at his mates. He was tired but happy.

“I like the fruit theme. I’m naming my son Guava.” Treasure breathed hard. She was tired. She set up her son to nurse. She was glad he came out healthy and strong.

“I like the fruit theme too. I’m naming my baby girl Cherry.” Reef set his baby up to nurse. He was sore, but to him she was worth it.

“Are you sure you three don’t want a babysitter?” Biggie could see that all three of them were exhausted.

“Alright Biggie, you can take Love and Jelly. I don’t think Shrimp wants to leave.” Trollex watched the now five-year-old Shrimp fuss over his little brothers and sisters. He began leading his family towards their cave so that they could bond and rest. Treasure and Reef followed him with their newborns.

“Sounds completely fair.” Wind picked up Love and Precious. He smiled when they snuggled up to each other.

“I’ve got Jelly.” Fatalii picked her up and sat her in his hair. He walked over to Wind and kissed Love’s cheek. He loved when she got to come over.

“Coming with us Branch?” Biggie walked over to his mates and chuckled when he saw that Precious had a hold of Love and was snuggled up to her.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Branch put his prosthetic on, picked up Leaf, and walked over to them. He smiled when he saw that Precious was snuggled up Love. “Precious is so sweet Wind. She’s so much like you. Aren’t you proud of your firstborn for being so loving?”

Wind looked away and frowned. “Branch, Precious is not my firstborn child.” He began heading home without another word. He had had a daughter eight months before having Precious. He hadn’t seen her since the day she was born, and he had been told she was dead. Branch had unintentionally brought back horrible memories.

Biggie and Fatalii quietly followed Wind. Their mate had told them about his firstborn, and they knew what happened. They didn’t dare say a word. They hated seeing Wind cry.

“Wait? What?” Branch had a bunch questions but dropped it when he saw that Wind was on the verge of tears. It was clear that Wind had a baby before having Precious, and that that baby was obviously no longer alive. Or so they all thought.

Back at King Macaw’s kingdom, his sixteen-year-old son, Prince Quill and fifteen-year-old daughter, Princess Barb, were helping raise King Galah and Wind’s eldest daughter, Princess Aquamarine. Wind was lied to about Aquamarine. She was very much alive, and two years old. Her kingdom was bound and determined to protect her. She was the heir to the throne. They all knew she was going to be a great queen and would one day take over in her father and grandfather’s footsteps. They all felt she was going to have the power to rule the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of part 2. I hope you all enjoyed. I have a part 3 coming soon. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
